Un final (in)feliz
by Mistress of Vos
Summary: Porque no toda historia empieza y termina bien; porque Sakura sabe que la felicidad no es algo que se merezca. Pero ello no implica que no intente atrapar ese sentimiento incluso si la mata por dentro. /SasuSaku; Darkfic; AU/.
1. Capìtulo 1

**.**

 **.**

Sakura tiene quince años y es nueva en la preparatoria (es decir, todos los alumnos son nuevos, pero ella realmente no conoce a nadie), es callada y no destaca mucho.

Sakura Haruno, pálida y flaca como ninguna, siempre encerrada en sus libros desde la escuela elemental.

Son las seis de la mañana, camina por los pasillos de la escuela con los audífonos puestos y la cabeza gacha, buscando su salón entre el lio de alumnos y puertas.

Nunca se le ha dado bien estar en las multitudes, así que una vez que encuentra su aula asignada entra y se sienta al fondo, pegada a la ventana que da al pasillo.

Sakura no repara en un par de ojos que se posan sobre ella durante una milésima de segundo al cruzar la puerta y que brillan maliciosos.

 **.**

 **.**

La pelirosa se pasa una mano por el corto cabello con nerviosismo mientras ve como sus compañeros de clase se presentan uno a uno; hablar en público no es lo suyo.

Nerviosa, desvía la mirada a la ventana del pasillo y ve pasar a un chico de los más llamativo. Tiene la sensación de que lo ha visto antes.

Ella no sabe quien es él, pero su corazón se detiene un segundo al verlo pasar, como si su alma hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba desde siglos atrás.

Carraspea sorprendida al notar que el chico en cuestión (altísimo, de cabello negro y porte arrogante) no lleva el uniforme obligatorio, en su lugar hay unos vaqueros azules y una chamarra ligera de cuero.

Sakura regresa a la clase cuando su paranoia la obliga a huir antes de que el chico note como lo estaba mirando.

Una sonrisa embobada se le escapa.

 **.**

 **.**

Al tercer día, Sakura tiene tres personas con quienes hablar: Ino, Naruto y Sai.

Los tres son muy alegres, siempre se sientan con ella en clase y en el almuerzo; Sakura comienza a tomar un poco de confianza con ellos, sobre todo con Ino.

Un día, le cuenta a la rubia sobre el chico que ve siempre en los pasillos, y sobre como siente que _le gusta_ a pesar de solo conocerlo de mirada.

Pero jamás podría hablarle.

Sakura sufre depresión atípica y cíclica con intervalos de ansiedad y ataques de bulimia.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:** Este va a ser mi primer intento de un Dark SasuSaku. Los capítulos van a ser muy cortos, más bien como drabbles largos o viñetas.


	2. Capìtulo 2

.

.

Pasa poco más de un mes de su ingreso cuando Sakura por fin cruza palabra con el chico misterioso.

Ella está sacando copias en la papelería de la escuela, había olvidado por completo imprimir unos formatos para su clase de Biología, así que esta contando las monedas desesperada y con el miedo de que suene el timbre de entrada en cualquier momento.

Entonces una mano gruesa y larga se coloca sobre su cabeza con delicadeza.

Sakura voltea y se queda sin aliento.

Porque el chico misterioso está frente a ella sosteniendo una moneda y sonriendo de lado.

-Se te cayó esto, no me gustaría que no pudieras pagar las copias.

-Oh, yo. Gracias. Es decir, usualmente esto no me pasa. - murmura mientras extiende su palma para recibir su moneda.

\- Eres Sakura, ¿no? Sakura Haruno.

La pelirosa siente que le tiemblan las rodillas y, oh, Dios santo, esos ojos negros…

\- ¡S-Si! Clase B del primer curso, pero, ah…

-Tranquila, te reconocí porque siempre te veo con Naruto.

Es casi como si el chico quisiera causar una buena impresión.

-Ah, ya, ya. Naruto es amigo mío, sí.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, por cierto, clase A del segundo curso. ¿Segura que nunca me has visto? Creía haberte saludado un par de veces a ti y Naruto.

Eso es mentira, pero Sakura piensa que quizás ella nunca lo vio porque siempre tiene la cabeza abajo.

Y el chico (Sasuke, se dice a si misma) le extiende la mano a modo de saludo, la Haruno responde de inmediato, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

No le conoce, y sin embargo está que se muere de alegría.

Sasuke toma la diminuta mano de Sakura entre la suya y se la lleva a sus labios, depositando un casto beso sobre los nudillos. No, no es tanto un beso sino un roce.

Sakura sabe que no podrá dormir esa noche, una corriente eléctrica subiendo por su espalda.

-Nos vemos entonces, linda Sakura.

Sakura no entra a su primera clase, sino que se esconde en un cubículo del baño donde recrea la sensación de los labios del chico sobre su piel.

.

.

Al día siguiente la lluvia cae sobre la ciudad, Sakura camina por la calle que da hacia la preparatoria bajo un paraguas, la piel de sus blanquecinas piernas tiritando ante la nula protección de la falda, sus brazos cubiertos por una sudadera ajena a la escuela cuya capucha cubre el aun húmedo cabello de la adolescente.

Un grito se escucha.

\- ¡Sakura!

Es Sasuke, montado en una motocicleta y sin casco, chamarra de cuero puesta y la cara cubierta de lluvia.

\- ¿Quieres una vuelta?

Sakura piensa en que no conoce a Sasuke, que hasta donde ella sabe es un chico que la conocía de una manera casi aterradora y que ahora le ofrece subirla en su motocicleta y hasta donde ella sabe eso suena a cosas de acosadores y chicos que asesinan niñas tras abusar de ellas.

Pero Sakura ignora todo eso voluntariamente y se sube sin dudar, tirando el paraguas en la calle y aferrándose a la cintura del mayor.

Esconde su rostro en la chaqueta del chico, el aroma a tabaco impregna su nariz, y Sakura _casi_ gime al sentir todo el peligro que emana de Sasuke y su sonrisa arrogante.

.

.

Sakura baja la mirada avergonzada ante la mirada potente de Sasuke, el Uchiha acorralándola en la pared del pasillo.

-Podrías pasarme tu número… Ya sabes, para hablar y cosas así.

-Bueno…

-No seas mala, _Sakura_. – le dice, paladeando su nombre.

Como si Sakura no se diera cuenta que le está mirando las piernas, quizás, porque ella realmente no lo hace.

Para ella solo existe la mirada de Sasuke y el hecho de que hay _algo_ en él que parece un amor a primera vista.

Sakura sufre de baja autoestima.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Este capitulo no me gustó tanto como el primero, pero este y el que vienen son una transición a los eventos importantes de la historia, que no será tan larga como otras historias SasuSaku, al igual que en mis otros fics el promedio de actualización es de dos capítulos por mes mínimo, pero no tengo días fijos, así que puede que los suba juntos el mismo día.

Estos dos capítulos los estoy contando como de Julio ya que tenia planeado subir la historia hace una semana, pero perdí el archivo. Para finales de este mes haber publicado mínimo hasta el capítulo 4.

PD: A más reviews más rápido actualizo.

 **¡Gracias por leer! Besos.**


	3. Capitulo 3

.

.

.

Sakura se siente feliz.

Es algo ridículo, pero realmente está feliz. Y eso no pasa a menudo (es difícil mantenerse positivo cuando la propia mente se destruye a si misma desde adentro).

El problema es que su felicidad se debe a que Sasuke le ha mensajeado un "Hola, Sakura. ¿Te parece ir a tomarnos algo saliendo de clases hoy? Me gustaría platicar contigo".

¿Era prudente decirle que sí, y, además, asistir a la cita? Aunque tampoco era una cita porque quizás Sasuke solo quería ser su amigo y bueno, Sakura solía confundir la cortesía y amabilidad con coqueteos y usualmente eso la rompía, y, y….

Sakura respira profundamente mientras coloca un poco de aceite en su cabello frente al tocador, faltan diez minutos para que tenga que salir rumbo a la escuela y su mente no hace mas que pensar en Sasuke.

¿Sasuke notaria el brillo de su cabello y el ligero maquillaje en su rostro? ¿Le gustaría el perfume que estaba usando? ¿Se daría cuenta de que la blusa estaba un poco más ajustada de lo usual?

Sakura no se sentía bonita, al contrario, su aspecto es probablemente lo que más odia de su persona, pero por alguna razón, el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha le prestara atención la hace sentir segura.

Es como si Sasuke fuera el juez del mundo mismo y el único objetivo de ella es agradarle.

.

.

.

Sakura nota la mirada constante de Ino desde que se sienta junto a ella en clase, pero no dice nada, su mente ocupada en pensar sobre Sasuke y la cita, y es que no vio al pelinegro en la entrada de la preparatoria y su mente le grita que le está tomando el pelo…

¿Quizás debió decirle algo a los chicos? ¿Qué tal si hay algo sobre ese tal Uchiha que ella no sabe?

 _¿Pero, y si no?_ Grita su corazón esperanzado.

 _¿Y si le gustas?_ Susurra una voz en su cabeza.

Sakura se concentra en tomar apuntes y anotar la tarea del día siguiente, si quiere salir con Sasuke tiene que organizar el tiempo restante.

La mirada casi furiosa (dolida, pero Sakura _no_ puede visualizar eso) de la rubia es lo que menos le preocupa en esos momentos.

.

.

.

Sakura sujeta su celular con nerviosismo, esperando a su cita (no es una cita, maldita sea) afuera de la cafetería a seis cuadras debajo de la escuela.

El cielo se nubla, un viento fresco mueve los mechones del rostro de la Haruno.

Sus ojos verdes lucen brillantes ante las lágrimas que amenazan con salir del miedo que siente.

¿Y si arruina todo? ¿Y si Sasuke se da cuenta de lo patética que es? No puede evitarlo, hay algo en él que la hace sentir así, un manojo de nervios (más de lo usual).

\- ¡Hey, Sakura!

Sasuke sale de quien sabe dónde, con una sonrisa entre arrogante y avergonzada.

El Uchiha tiene las rodillas del pantalón llenas de polvo y tierra, la camisa con algunas manchas grises. Se cayó.

\- ¡S-Sasuke! ¿Estás… Estás bien?

-Tropecé en la calle de abajo, ¿te mencioné que dejé mi motocicleta en el taller? Tuve que venir corriendo desde la escuela y por las prisas no vi donde pisaba.

El tono del chico es de diversión, restándole importancia al evento y hasta suena alegre.

Sakura pone su mejor sonrisa.

-Deberías tener cuidado. Podrías haberte lastimado.

\- _¡Sakuraaaa!_ -canta el nombre, lo dice como si fuera un albur. - Voy a creer que te preocupas por mí.

Las mejillas de la pelirosa se encienden.

-Bueno, quiero decir que no me gustaría que te pasara nada malo, ya sabes…

El Uchiha le guiña el ojo y ella baja la cabeza.

-Eres un amor, Sakura. ¿Te parece si nos tomamos un café con algún dulce?

-Me encantaría.

Sasuke abre la puerta por ella, también jala la silla por ella y le impide pagar la cuenta.

No dice nada sobre si mismo en toda la tarde, interrogando a Sakura sobre sus pasatiempos, gustos, opiniones y hasta familiares.

Sakura nunca se ha sentido tan llena de atención, como una princesa mimada por su príncipe azul.

Sasuke pone su rostro sobre su mano y observa a Sakura como si ella fuera el ser más perfecto del Universo entero.

.

.

.

Es de noche, Sakura tiene puesta su pijama mientras guarda su tarea en la mochila. Su celular suena de pronto.

Es un mensaje, de Sasuke.

" _Me la pasé muy bien contigo el día de hoy._

 _Por cierto, ¿has visto la Luna? Es casi tan hermosa como tú._

 _Me muero por verte mañana._

 _Buenas noches, Sakura"._

La Haruno sonríe embobada y chilla de alegría, enterrando su sonrojado rostro en la almohada donde suele llorar.

Definitivamente Sasuke es el chico perfecto.

(Sakura tiene cierta dependencia emocional desde entonces).

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Espero que las interacciones estén más decentes en el capitulo anterior, y disculpen el OOC de Sasuke pero es necesario durante esta parte de la historia, en unos cuantos llega el maldito que amamos.

Quise hacer notar el desequilibrio emocional de Sakura y su paranoia, pero me es difícil describir esos temas. Y una pregunta, ¿Alguien ha notado que poco a poco quedan más largos los capítulos? No sé como pasó eso. XD

 **¡Dejar reviews es gratis!**

 **¡Gracias por leer, besos!**

* * *

 **Editado el 09/Ago/2018**


	4. Capitulo 4

.

.

.

Sakura da un par de vueltas frente al espejo, preguntándose si habrá hecho bien en subir la varilla de la falda sin preguntar a su madre que opinaba la respecto.

(Aunque su madre jamás está de acuerdo en nada, tampoco la apoya en nada y mucho menos la entiende en nada).

La falda ahora queda unos tres dedos arriba de su rodilla, no va en contra del reglamento y la Haruno sabe que ni de broma es la falda más corta de la preparatoria. Pero se siente extraña al estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas (primero había mandado a ajustar sus blusas, de manera que fueran una talla menor y apretaran su cintura y busto), sobre todo porque las hace por Sasuke.

También se cepilla el cabello con cuidado, se coloca un labial natural y se pone perfume.

Sakura no se siente bonita, pero espera poder verse como una chica decente ante los ojos del Uchiha.

.

.

.

Es la hora del almuerzo, Sakura camina por la cafetería con su bandeja en mano, buscando de puntillas a Ino y los otros cuando una mano se coloca sobre su cabeza con suavidad.

-Hey, Sakura.

Es Sasuke (La pelirosa espera no estar demasiado sonrojada), quien le sonríe de lado mientras agita su cabello con algo _similar_ a ternura.

\- Oh, hola. No te vi en la mañana.

\- Neh, mi motocicleta sigue en el taller y estoy llegando muy a penas. ¿Puedes creer que el profesor de Literatura me dejó afuera toda su clase solo porque llegue cinco minutos tarde?

Sakura ríe por lo bajo.

\- Bueno, habría que agregar que no sueles entrar a su clase, ¿o sí?

\- Que graciosa, por si no lo has notado ahora tendré que hacer de tarea el trabajo de la clase, y Literatura no me entra en la cabeza.

\- Puedo ayudarte, si quieres. Tengo libre la ultima hora.

Sasuke alza una ceja.

\- ¿Segura que no te molesta? Es una clase muy aburrida.

\- Tranquilo, en el colegio era mi clase extracurricular; además seguramente solo ocupamos leer tu libro de texto para poder contestar los ejercicios.

El Uchiha toma la bandeja de la chica con cuidado y le guiña el ojo coqueto.

-Lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi linda tutora es escuchar como le ha ido en su día. Anda, siéntate conmigo.

El almuerzo pasa entre risas y miradas furtivas.

(Sakura se olvida completamente de Ino y la promesa que tenían de siempre almorzar juntas).

.

.

.

\- ¿Qué se traen tú y Sasuke Uchiha? - pregunta Yamanaka como no queriendo.

\- Nada, solo somos amigos. – responde Sakura guardando sus libros, ha quedado de ver a Sasuke en la biblioteca para ayudarle con su tarea. Puede que vayan a comer después.

Ino carraspea.

\- ¿Creí que nunca le habías hablado?

\- Bueno, técnicamente él me habló a mí. Llevamos como tres semanas de conocernos.

\- Lucias muy confiada durante el almuerzo.

Sakura baja la cabeza, avergonzada. Siente que está traicionando a Ino (que es lo más cercano que tiene a una mejor amiga) al no contarle nada sobre sus encuentros con Sasuke.

-No sabia si debía decírtelo, fue muy repentino.

\- ¿Estas _quedando_ con él, Sakura? Me dijiste que no te gustaba esa clase de cosas. *

\- Ya te dije que solo somos amigos, no ha pasado nada. Te aseguro que la relación que tenemos es como la que tengo con Naruto y Sai.

(Mentirosa).

La rubia frunce el ceño.

-No me gusta ese tipo, Sakura. Toda la escuela habla mal de ese tal Uchiha. Dicen que la única razón por la que lo pasan de curso es porque su padre paga por ello.

Sakura suspira profundamente, de pronto tiene ganas de llorar.

-Ino…

-Solo… Solo cuídate, Sakura. ¿Sí?

.

.

.

Sasuke y ella están saliendo de la biblioteca; resulta que el pelinegro no es tan malo en la clase como dice que lo es, y también resulta que Sakura es muy buena tutora al ser una apasionada de la lectura.

-Oye, este, Sakura…

Sasuke, por primera vez desde que se conocen, suena nervioso.

(Tienen solo tres semanas de conocerse, pero Sakura siente que ha sido toda una vida, una vida llena de mensajes en la noche y roces de sus manos en las mañanas).

-Dime. - contesta la Haruno deteniéndose frente a él, sonriendo genuinamente debido a la calidez que la invade cada que esta con Sasuke.

(Sakura está experimentando el primer amor).

El Uchiha toma aire.

-Me gustas mucho, Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

*En México cuando decimos que están _quedando_ nos referimos a dos personas que se tratan como novios en todo aspecto, pero sin serlo. Se supone que es un _pre noviazgo_ informal en lo que ambas personas piensan si quieren un compromiso y ven que tan cómodas se sienten con la intimidad. Aunque es diferente a los amigos con derechos o los free sigue siendo una situación donde no hay formalidad, por lo que hay a quienes no les gusta.

 **Notas:** Sakurita esta a los pies de Sasuke de una manera bastante oscura y enferma si lo ven desde un punto psicológico.

 **Los reviews son gratis, ¿eh? ¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Capitulo 5

.

.

.

Sakura está, como quien dice, hecha un flan.

Sus labios temblando, su mente dando giros y de pronto lo único que sabe es que Sasuke Uchiha y ella se están besando y por Dios, es el primer beso de Sakura y no sabe que hacer, y…

 _\- "Me gustas mucho, Sakura"._

Las palabras resuenan en su cabeza una y otra vez, al compás de las manos del Uchiha aferrándose a su cuerpo.

Sakura tiene una sensación cálida en el pecho, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Sus ojos firmemente cerrados, temerosos de abrirse y descubrir que es un sueño.

Sasuke la suelta un momento, y la pelirosa a penas y respira.

-Sakura…

-Te amo, Sasuke…

El viento sopla con delicadeza.

.

.

.

Sakura regresa a casa horas después, sus dedos rozando sus hinchados labios y con la sensación de que todo tiene sentido ahora.

Sus padres no están, y Sakura sube las escaleras con lentitud, su piel aun erizada al recordar el tacto del pelinegro.

Todo parece un sueño, un sueño demasiado perfecto.

 _\- "Sakura… Mi lindo cerezo…"_

Ella es la novia de Sasuke Uchiha.

La Haruno sube a su cuarto para darse una ducha fría, pensando en que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan amada.

 _\- "Te necesito tanto, Sakura…"_

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, le sorprende un poco encontrarse con Sasuke en la esquina de la calle donde vive. Va a pie, cargando su guitarra sobre la espalda.

Ella se detiene a unos cuantos centímetros de él.

El pelinegro ladea la cabeza con suavidad, sonriendo como pocas veces.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días. -susurra ella con dificultad, enrojecida de la vergüenza.

Sasuke acorta la distancia de una zancada y le toma la mano con suavidad, entrelazándola con la suya.

\- ¿Vamos a clases, princesa?

Sakura se arroja a sus brazos sin pensar.

Es como si Sasuke la tuviera en un hechizo.

.

.

.

Sasuke no le suelta la mano en todo el camino, llegan al salón de la pelirosa y su mano sigue sujetada.

Sakura irradia felicidad, no deja de sonreír y balbucear cursilerías a Sasuke; sin terminar de creerse que realmente están juntos y que son una pareja.

El Uchiha le da un beso en la mejilla cuando suena la campana.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo, preciosa.

(Sakura no repara en que la frase suena como una orden y en como Sasuke le ha sujetado la mano con más fuerza al decirlo).

La clase comienza, y a unos metros de la soñadora Sakura, Naruto e Ino discuten.

.

.

.

Naruto se deja llevar fácilmente por la ira, camina de un lado a otro y brama groserías para después patear el piso o golpear una pared con el puño.

\- Déjame aclarar esto, Sasuke Uchiha estaba detrás de Sakura, _nuestra_ Sakura, ¿¡Y no se te ocurrió decirnos nada!? - le grita (escupe) a Ino.

La rubia tiene la cara escondida entre sus manos y Sai solo mira el suelo del gimnasio, preguntándose si la situación es tan mala como piensan.

-Tal vez, - murmura Sai con lentitud. – Tal vez Sasuke sienta algo por Sakura, Naruto. Ella es muy selectiva y no creo que fuera a salir con él solo porque sí.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Porque hasta donde yo sé, Sakura abandonó sus sesiones de terapia hace meses y muy probablemente se arrojaría a la primera persona que se pusiera romántica con ella.

-Bueno, pero tampoco podemos simplemente asumir que tiene malas intenciones con ella, además Sasuke sabe que somos amigos de Sakura, no hay muchas probabilidades de que se fuera a arriesgar así.

Naruto gruñe. Ino solloza.

-Sakura no sabe nada de lo que Sasuke es capaz, Sai. Lo que ese tipo le hizo a… - Ino no termina la frase, abrumada por los recuerdos e historias que se murmuraron un año atrás.

Sai rodea a Ino con un brazo.

-Sakura merece saber todo esto. – dice Naruto.

-Pero nunca se comprobó lo de Karin… ¿Qué haremos si piensa que tramamos algo y se aleja de nosotros? Sasuke podría aprovecharse de ello.

Naruto suelta un grito de desesperación.

¿Por qué, de todas las chicas del plantel, Sasuke tenía que escoger a Sakura Haruno?

.

.

.

Sakura y Sasuke van juntos por la calle, el brazo del Uchiha alrededor de la cintura tan diminuta de la pelirosa.

Se detienen en un parque y se sientan detrás de un árbol. No hay personas cerca y el tronco cubre casi por completo la silueta de ambos.

-Sakura, voltea…

Antes de que Sakura reaccione, Sasuke la esta besando de nuevo, apretándose contra ella con brusquedad.

Ella gime bajito, estremeciéndose ante el contacto.

Es un beso lento, suave, romántico.

Es algo casi tierno, y Sakura siente que Sasuke es un príncipe azul.

Entonces una mano se mete bajo su blusa sin avisar, y a Sakura la invade una sensación de asco cuando Sasuke le muerde el labio.

Sakura llora, pero Sasuke no dice nada.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** A partir de ahora la clasificación aplicará totalmente, les aviso de antemano que habrá escenas mucho más fuertes y no precisamente de manera romántica.

Como mero dato, yo no veo el SasuSaku de una manera tan Dark y creo que en realidad Kishimoto logrò resolverlO bastante bien considerando como había sido el desarrollo de ambos personajes, pero Sasuke era quien se prestaba a ser el "abusador" por su actitud en Shippuden.

Sakura es algo OOC pero quiero retratarla como una versión más vulnerable de la Sakura que vimos en la primera parte, una chica que no se preocupa lo suficiente por ella misma y que oculta sus inseguridades.

 **¡Los reviews son gratis, mis queridos shinobis!**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, besos!**_

* * *

 **Editado el 18/Ago/2018**


	6. Capitulo 6

.

.

.

Sakura no duerme esa noche.

Las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, y es que _no_ entiende.

No entiende porqué se siente tan incorrecto lo que acaba de hacer.

Las manos de Sasuke la habían asqueado, una sensación de suciedad azota su piel a pesar de las horas transcurridas desde el incidente.

Sakura gira una y otra vez en la cama, al final se rinde y admite que no puede dormir.

Se levanta y camina hacia el cuarto de baño.

Sakura vomita las mariposas de amor que había sentido ese día.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke está más romántico y cauteloso.

El pelinegro la espera en la esquina de la calle, guitarra en la espalda y cigarro en los labios.

Sakura se detiene a unos centímetros, su cabeza gacha. El Uchiha apaga y tira el cigarro.

La sonrisa coqueta de siempre, su típico aire de chico malo.

-Buenos días, princesa.

La Haruno sonríe nerviosa.

-Buenos días, Sasuke.

Una mano toma (arrebata) los libros de la pelirrosa, disfraza el gesto de caballería con ayuda de la otra mano, que sujeta a la chica por la cintura con suavidad.

\- ¿Te parece que vayamos a comer algo a la salida?

A Sakura se le olvida que tiene una cita con Ino y la peluquería.

-Sería un placer, Sasuke.

Ambos comienzan a caminar, y ella se olvida de el horrible ataque de ansiedad que tuvo la noche anterior.

.

.

.

Decir que los besos de Sasuke son apasionados se queda corto.

Sasuke prácticamente la devora, le quita el aire.

Sakura tiene las mejillas rojas, la respiración entrecortada. Sus labios hinchados.

Están sentados en una banca a mitad de camino hacia casa de Sakura, y es probable que se queden ahí un rato más.

Sasuke toma las manos de Sakura entre las suyas, no trata de tocarla ni nada, solo la besa con desesperación mientras sujeta sus manos.

El Uchiha se aparta un poco y la mira con ojos casi brillosos.

-Sakura… Lo siento.

La pelirrosa parpadea, aún sumida en la sensación del beso.

\- ¿Sasuke?

-Ayer… Ayer no debí… Pero es que tu… Me pones…

La voz de Sasuke se quiebra y de pronto su rostro se oculta en el cuello de la Haruno.

-Lo siento tanto, Sakura.

Una especie de remordimiento acosa la mente de la chica.

Sasuke se siente mal por haberla tocado.

(Claro, no está _bien_. Pero tampoco está _mal_ ).

Sakura analiza todo un segundo, recordando como se había echado a llorar y después a correr despavorida sin siquiera darle ninguna explicación a su novio.

Sasuke no se había logrado controlar, pero no existían malas intenciones. El pobre sólo tenia mala suerte al salir con una chica tan problemática como Sakura.

Sakura coloca sus labios en la frente del pelinegro fugazmente, lo hace levantar la mirada y frota su nariz tiernamente contra la del chico.

-No pasa nada, Sasuke. Es sólo… Nunca he hecho ese tipo de cosas.

Sasuke _realmente_ luce avergonzado.

-Pero al menos debía preguntar, pero es que… Me pones…

Sakura enrojece todavía más.

-Sasuke… Puedes hacerlo, si quieres. Yo quiero hacerlo, sólo… En privado, ya sabes.

(Está mintiendo, le asquea la idea de unas manos ajenas sobre su piel.

Pero la idea de Sasuke sintiéndose mal por haberse dejado llevar…

¿Qué hay de incorrecto en que su novio se sienta atraído físicamente? Una vocecita en la mente de Sakura grita que es halagador, que ningún otro chico se sentirá así con ella).

Sasuke la abraza.

-Sakura… Mi linda Sakura…

Las manos se posan en sus mejillas y no se mueven de ahí, pero la pelirrosa sigue con cierta sensación de suciedad.

.

.

.

Los días pasan poco a poco.

Sakura despierta y resulta que lleva dos semanas saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha y que faltan tres días para Noche de Brujas.

La vida es ciertamente extraña.

Un día era meramente Sakura, y al otro era novia de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke… Sakura no termina de acostumbrarse al contacto físico con el pelinegro, a pesar de que ella misma lo permite, a pesar de que se reclama a si misma por ser tan mojigata.

A fin de cuentas, ese tipo de cosas son normales en una relación, ¿no?

Sasuke se detendrá si ella lo pide, ella está segura de eso.

Sakura se pone de pie y camina al espejo, admira su reflejo unos segundos y al final se da la vuelta para entrar al cuarto de baño y darse una ducha.

(Tiene un moretón diminuto en la clavícula).

.

.

.

Están en casa de Sasuke, y la verdad es que las cosas se le van de las manos a Sakura.

Solo la besa, no hay nada malo, pero hay _algo_ en el aire.

(Sasuke le ha regalado una linda cadena de plata con un corazón de cristal; Sakura se siente feliz y confundida a la vez).

Sasuke esconde su boca en el cuello de la pelirrosa, la muerde y le araña la cintura sobre la ropa.

-Sakura… _Mi Sakura…_ \- murmura roncamente.

La Haruno se estremece, y su vista se nubla cuando las manos invaden su blusa con rudeza.

(Una parte quiere más, otra quiere vomitar).

-Te amo tanto, Sasuke… - susurra.

Un vulgar _zip_ se escucha en el silencio del cuarto.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** * Estaré escribiendo **pelirrosa** y no **pelirosa** , pero no pienso editar eso en los capítulos anteriores ya que he leído varios fics donde lo escriben de la segunda forma. La decisión la tomó mi auto corrector, al parecer XD *

Jo jo jo, Sakurita se siente culpable por ser tan sexualmente aburrida. Me pregunto cuántos pueden ver el aspecto psicológico de la relación y cómo funciona.

A falta de beta, disculpen cualquier error de dedo. Quizás los edite después de finalizar la serie.

 **Los reviews son gratis, mis queridos shinobis.**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, besos!**_


	7. Capitulo 7

.

.

.

Sakura se remueve incomoda bajo las sábanas de su cama, hace poco más de una hora que se dio una larga ducha, pero su cuerpo sigue sintiéndose extraño.

( _Sucio_ es una palabra en la que no quiere pensar).

Su mente repasa una y otra vez el encuentro de esa tarde, su piel erizada incluso cuando las manos de Sasuke ya no se encuentran sobre ella.

Sakura gira una y otra vez en la cama, pensando.

Pensando en la sensación del contacto de su piel con la de alguien más, incluso sin llegar a la intimidad tal cual.

Pensando en Sasuke y sus besos, en sus manos colándose dentro de su sujetador y lanzándole corrientes eléctricas que nunca antes ha experimentado.

Sakura piensa en como su cuerpo se debate entre el placer y el asco cuando Sasuke la toca, y en que no _entiende_ porqué se siente así.

Es como si su mente le gritara que hay algo detrás de todo.

Sakura gira de nuevo en la cama, y al final el cansancio físico vence y se queda dormida.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, cuando Sakura llega a su salón de clases, Ino la fulmina con la mirada.

La pelirrosa carraspea y sujeta sus libros contra su pecho, sintiéndose, de pronto, como si hubiera traicionado a su amiga (y hasta cierto punto, _tal vez_ ).

-Buenos días…

-Yo me maquillaría ese… Moretón del cuello, si fuera tú.

La Haruno enrojece de vergüenza y agacha la mirada.

(Y, demonios, realmente tiene que maquillarse esa marca antes de que alguien más lo note).

-Ino…

No sabe si llorar o quedarse en silencio.

Yamanaka suspira y se para frente a ella, levanta la mano y le revuelve el cabello con ternura.

-Vayamos de compras en la tarde, frentona.

Sakura se decide por una genuina sonrisa. Por lo visto, Ino no está enojada (no _demasiado_ , en todo caso).

-Gracias, Ino.

A la hora del almuerzo, Sakura e Ino charlan en el baño de chicas, entre risas y bases de maquillaje.

.

.

.

Ir de compras con Ino resulta ser una excelente distracción, la rubia la conoce lo suficiente para guiarla entre pasillos abarrotados de gente hasta las tiendas de ofertas. La Haruno tiene ahora un vestido rosa largo en su guardarropa y montones de labiales en su tocador que está ordenando justo en ese momento.

Entonces su celular suena una vez. Y otra. Y otra.

Sakura lo enciende, y los mensajes de Sasuke no dejan de llegar. Casi sin dar tiempo a que suene la notificación del teléfono. En los segundos que la pelirrosa tarda en desbloquear al aparato, llegan un total de diez mensajes

El más importante _"¿Dónde te metiste durante el almuerzo?"_

Los mensajes habían sido enviados a la hora de la salida de la preparatoria, pero por alguna u otra razón no habían sido recibidos hasta ese momento.

Sakura siente una especie de remordimiento.

¿Y si Sasuke estaba enfadado?

El último mensaje _"No me evites, Sakura. Por favor"._

La pelirrosa se muerde el labio con desesperación, ¿y si su distracción había sido tal que había ignorado a Sasuke en algún pasillo?

No, no. Ino le habría dicho en ese caso.

(Pero…

No, no).

Sakura traga saliva con dificultad.

Acaba de recordar su conflicto interno sobre Sasuke y ciertos encuentros furtivos.

.

.

.

No solo es viernes, también es Noche de Brujas o _Halloween_ , una de las pocas fechas que Sakura, de hecho, disfruta. Quizás por el toque oscuro de la misma. Ese misticismo y tabú.

Por otra parte, la preparatoria suspende las clases y celebra un baile de disfraces en la noche. Sakura Haruno, naturalmente, va a ir con Sasuke Uchiha.

Decir que Sakura y Sasuke son la pareja del momento se queda corto, porque en la escuela no se habla de otra cosa, que si se ven bien juntos, que si es pasajero, que si Sakura ya perdió su virginidad… Todos esperan con ansias ver llegar a la pareja, pero a veces no se tiene tanta suerte.

De cualquier forma, Sasuke pasa por Sakura a eso de las ocho de la noche, vestido de negro y con una capa sobre sus hombros. Un pésimo vestuario de vampiro, pero a fin de cuentas las fiestas de los adolescentes ya no se tratan del mejor disfraz sino de la elegancia al portarlo (la sensualidad, en el caso de las mujeres).

Sakura sale de su casa, hace bastante frío, pero ella lleva puesto un vestido negro cortísimo, escotado y ajustado a la cintura con un listón rojo carmín. Trae unas medias negras y tacones de aguja, una ligerísima capa similar a la de Sasuke (ligeramente menos larga); su cabello recogido a la mitad y un maquillaje de noche con unos labios color sangre.

Sakura, de hecho, se siente atractiva. Se siente mayor. Se siente mujer.

Cuando sale, Sasuke la mira de arriba a abajo un momento (sus ojos negros se detienen en las medias que aparecen a mitad del muslo unos segundos) y _sonríe_ de lado.

El Uchiha deshace la distancia entre ellos dos y la abraza por la cintura, ocultando su boca en la nuca de la pelirrosa.

-Eres hermosa, mi princesa. – le murmura al oído.

Sakura casi gime al sentir el cálido aliento de su novio, su mente gritándole que debe aprovechar que sus padres no están en casa para…

 _¿Para qué?_ , grita una parte de ella.

El conflicto no termina, pero tampoco continua.

Sakura y Sasuke no van al baile esa noche, sino que se quedan en la parte trasera de un auto (Sasuke insiste en que es de su hermano mayor), entre jadeos y susurros.

Sakura no sabe si le gusta o no, solo sabe que pasa.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Los capítulos quedan más largos cada vez, y eso no me convence, pero meh.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y a quienes siguen la historia!

 **Los reviews son gratis, mis queridos shinobis.**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, besos!_ **


	8. Capitulo 8

.

.

.

Es domingo en la noche, y Sakura no deja de pensar en que no sabe cómo sentirse.

Por un lado, está enamorada de Sasuke, le gusta salir con él, le gusta su atención, su sentido del humor, su inteligencia, su aire de misterio y peligro.

Le gusta que ella le gusta a él, sobre todas las demás cosas.

Pero por el otro lado, hay _algo_ que no termina de cuadrar. Hay algo que la hace sentir insegura, ansiosa, con ganas de mandar todo al demonio.

Es como si no hubiera explicación a como de pronto ella era novia de Sasuke Uchiha y a que dos días antes se ha estado besuqueando con él en un coche en lugar de ir al baile de a escuela.

Sakura se deja caer sobre su cama con una jaqueca sin motivo aparente.

A la mañana siguiente, la menstruación de Sakura llega con cuatro días de adelanto.

.

.

.

Sasuke la espera dos cuadras delante de su casa esta vez, apoyado en su motocicleta por fin arreglada y con pintura nueva. Cigarro entre sus labios y chaqueta de cuero puesta.

Luce ligeramente diferente, pero la pelirrosa no sabe precisar el qué. Quizás sean solo imaginaciones de ella (no lo son, pero claramente Sakura no puede verlo).

Sasuke, por primera vez (no en realidad, solo que de pronto Sakura lo nota, porque, de hecho, lo que ella empieza a ver ahora lleva pasando desde la segunda semana de su noviazgo) no tira el cigarro al verla llegar, sino que simplemente lo coloca entre sus dedos.

-Buenos días, hermosa.

La voz suena extraña, y a la Haruno le dan ganas de vomitar.

De pronto, siente que Sasuke no la quiere en lo absoluto.

.

.

.

Sakura es insegura por naturaleza, sentir celos es una situación lógica tomando ello en cuenta. Pero el hecho de que Sasuke sea celoso es un tanto extraño. Es algo que Sakura sigue sin entender del todo.

No que le moleste, simplemente se le hace extraño.

Sale del salón, y quizás debería estar pensando en su tarea y no en Sasuke, pero últimamente piensa en el Uchiha más que de costumbre (y eso es mucho decir).

Pero bueno, a pesar de todo Sakura sigue pensando en ello, y es que _ahora_ algo es diferente.

(No, Sakura lo está viendo, cosa muy diferente).

Sasuke aparece en la esquina del pasillo, ceño fruncido y manos en los bolsillos. Sus ojos negros atravesando a la diminuta figura de su novia _casi_ con amenaza.

La Haruno carraspea y baja la mirada, siente la molestia del Uchiha, puede palparla, pero no la entiende.

No ha hecho nada malo, nada fuera de lo usual, ¿entonces…? Su mente se hace un caos, tratando de justificar al pelinegro en los recién descubiertos desplantes para con ella.

-Pudiste decirme que preferías pasar el almuerzo con tus _amiguitos_ , en lugar de tenerme esperando como idiota.

El almuerzo. Recuerda que Naruto le pidió ayuda con algo de Física, Ino y Sai se habían unido. Recuerda estar comiendo fruta picada junto con ellos escondidos en una pila de libros en la biblioteca.

Sakura se queda pensando un segundo, y el nerviosismo la invade por completo. Se asusta como no es correcto y su estómago se hace un nudo doloroso.

\- ¡No, no! No quería hacerte sentir así, Sasuke…

-No te pedí una explicación, Sakura.

El Uchiha escupe su nombre, sus ojos lucen fríos y su voz es indiferente. La pelirrosa quiere echarse a llorar.

-Sasuke… No es lo que piensas. Quería ayudar a Naruto, es todo.

\- ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Que no sé como te mira?

\- ¡Yo jamás haría nada, y lo sabes!

Sasuke gruñe y le da la espalda un momento, luego se gira de nuevo y la toma del brazo para llevársela fuera del edificio.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa siguen llenos de lágrimas cuando llegan al estacionamiento.

.

.

.

La casa de Sasuke da miedo.

No hay ruido, está fría y con una limpieza tan profunda que parece como si nadie viviera ahí. La sala se siente extraña, y Sakura no deja de frotar sus rodillas mientras espera que Sasuke regrese de la cocina con el agua que le ofreció.

(La mente de Sakura grita que no debe estar ahí).

Un reloj suena por lo bajo, un _tic tac_ que la estremece.

No hay fotografías, no hay marcas en las sillas, no hay libros u objetos olvidados. Casi en pánico, se levanta y cruza el área de estar en tres zancadas, se adentra al cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta.

Un vistazo rápido y Sakura se siente más aterrada todavía.

Ni rastros de nadie que no fuera Sasuke. Su cepillo de dientes cerca del lavamanos y su perfume oculto en una esquina. Nada más.

Sakura se mira al espejo, puede ver sus ojos irritados y los labios hinchados. La voz de Sasuke suena a lo lejos.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Sakura? ¿Ocupas algo?

Sakura esconde su rostro entre sus manos. Quiere volver al primer día de ser novia de Sasuke Uchiha, cuando todo era rosa e inocente. Quiere quitarse los moretones alrededor de su cuello y busto, quiere dejar de saborear la sangre de su boca.

Abre la puerta lentamente, y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Sasuke, quien sigue distante a pesar de la "reconciliación" del estacionamiento.

-Tengo la regla.

Por alguna razón, la cara un tanto asqueada e incómoda de Sasuke, (la cual deja muy en claro que no la va a tocar _ahí_ ese día), le causa una tranquilidad inmensa.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Culpen a mi inexistente salud y depresión por el retraso.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y a quienes siguen la historia!

 **Los reviews son gratis, mis queridos shinobis.**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, besos!**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **EDITADO EL 27/SEPT/2018**


	9. Capitulo 9

.

.

.

Sakura se despierta en plena madrugada, su vientre adolorido e hinchado, los cólicos mandando espasmos irregulares de dolor a todo su diminuto cuerpo.

Sakura gruñe y abre los ojos a medias, fuerza su vista hacia su reloj digital sobre la cómoda. Casi las cinco de la mañana. Cierra sus ojos de nuevo, sabiendo que no va a poder dormirse antes de que suene su alarma.

Gira en la cama; se pone a pensar en el ceño fruncido de Sasuke y la manera tan impersonal en que la ha abrazado mientras veían una película a solas.

La Haruno piensa un poco en cómo sólo ha estado en casa del Uchiha en dos ocasiones; la primera, había sido tumbada en el sofá y sólo recuerda gemir una y otra vez. Recuerda el sabor amargo en sus labios y el cosquilleo entre sus piernas.

La segunda, es una memoria de miedo y asco, de temblores y lágrimas ante una inseguridad incomprendida.

Las cosas son muy diferentes entre ambos encuentros, pero el porqué es algo que la pelirrosa no _logra_ descifrar. No logra decidirse por un momento en que la situación se haya tornado tan poco romántica.

Sakura siente un nudo en su garganta, sin comprender del todo _qué_ diablos está mal entre ella y Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke la espera en la esquina de siempre; sin motocicleta, sin cigarro. Tiene la mirada en el piso y parece como si le hubieran chupado las mejillas. Sus ojos están sin brillo, perdidos en el concreto de la calle y el contraste que hace el gris con sus zapatos.

Sakura se acerca en silencio, y cuando sólo hay centímetros entre ellos, saca la voz casi a rastras (le duele la garganta tras minutos interminables de llanto bajo la ducha).

-Buenos días. – dice en un murmullo rasposo.

Sasuke no responde, en su lugar, la rodea con sus brazos y hunde su cabeza en su cuello.

-Lo lamento. – susurra el Uchiha en un tono de voz que le recuerda a la vez que se disculpó por haberla tocado sin preguntar.

Sakura deja caer su mochila; coloca sus brazos alrededor de Sasuke, y ambos terminan en un profundo abrazo.

El Uchiha no la deja digerir la disculpa, sino que le planta un casto y dulce beso en los labios. Un beso de esos necesitados y hasta tristes, como si temiera que fuera el último beso que fueran a darse.

Sakura siente como se le clava una espina en la consciencia, como le hiere el saber que ha lastimado a Sasuke de nuevo sin darse cuenta; su corazón se estruja al sentirse (creerse) egoísta y malagradecido.

-Te amo, Sasuke. – le dice la pelirrosa al oído con suavidad, sintiéndose aliviada cuando la sensación de calidez y protección evocada por la cercanía del Uchiha regresa a ella.

No quiere volver a sobre pensar tanto nunca.

.

.

.

Naruto no es muy bueno al dar malas noticias, ni siquiera se siente capaz de asimilar por completo las desventuras ajenas (y es que nada es igual desde lo del abuelo Jiraiya…).

Aún así, Naruto toma aire y se coloca frente a Sakura, quien acomoda hojas y hojas de diversos trabajos impresos a última hora y que necesitan ser ordenados y grapados.

La Haruno levanta su mirada una milésima de segundo antes de continuar con su labor, anotando su nombre con rapidez de vez en cuando en las orillas de las hojas. Los minutos pasan en silencio, Naruto no tiene idea de lo que va a decir y Sakura está ida desde casi dos meses atrás.

Las hojas hacen un sonido de deslice con la madera del escritorio, los pasos apresurados de varios alumnos comienzan a escucharse a lo largo de los pasillos.

Naruto cierra sus ojos.

-Ayer atropellaron a Ino.

Sakura se queda quieta.

Naruto abre sus ojos, y de pronto ve la mano sangrante de la Haruno sobre sus jades llorosos.

.

.

.

Sakura se ha grapado el dedo de lado a lado. La grapa ha atravesado la uña cubierta de esmalte.

El suceso se gana un premio por pertenecer al top diez de las cosas más estúpidas que le han pasado en los últimos días.

La enfermera es muy amable, le limpia y trata la herida con paciencia; le da una receta para comprar un anestésico por si le duele demasiado y también le recomienda un tratamiento para la uña atravesada. La enfermera le comenta con una sonrisa que esos incidentes son de los más comunes, y que no debe sentirse demasiado torpe al respecto.

Sin embargo, la mente de la Haruno está muy lejos del desinfectante y de las vendas.

" _Ayer atropellaron a Ino"._

Sakura sale de la enfermería con una jaqueca horrible, tiene ganas de ir al baño a vomitar y tirarse en el piso un buen rato. Camina arrastrando los pies y sintiendo el peso de su mochila sobre sus hombros, debatiéndose entre entrar a clases o largarse a casa.

Mira el piso, preguntándose en que jodido momento Ino ha terminado en el hospital. No recuerda cuando han hablado por ultima vez… Pero recuerda que le ha mandado un mensaje de texto en la tarde anterior desde el cuarto de baño de la casa de Sasuke.

Sakura choca con alguien, y al levantar la mirada se encuentra con Sasuke Uchiha (su novio), quien la mira con sorpresa y preocupación.

\- ¿Estas bien, princesa? ¿Por qué no estas en clase?

Sakura siente sus ojos ponerse llorosos.

-Sasuke…

Se echa a llorar sin más, aferrándose al cálido abrazo del pelinegro, quien le acaricia el cabello con suavidad y le besa la frente.

(Naruto ha olvidado mencionarle que a Ino la atropelló una motocicleta en la madrugada al cruzar la avenida).

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Okay, según yo no hay errores de ortografía pero escribí esto en mi celular. Idk.

Lamento decirles que necesito desquitarme un poco de mi vida por aquí, en parte porque ha habido demasiadas cosas que me dificultan seguir con este y otros proyectos de fanfiction.

En mi biografía he puesto que aun soy estudiante, bueno, mi escuela es relativamente pequeña (es universidad, cálmense) y somos muy pocos alumnos. Ahí si que aplica el chiste de que todos conocen a todos. Pues bueno, hace mas o menos un año yo salí con cierto chico casi todo un semestres, y terminamos a inicios de este año (2018). Siempre he sufrido depresión, tengo mi diagnóstico y sesiones de terapia, pero el break up me jodio a niveles que no creía poder llegar. Recaí en cosas que me había prometido no volver a hacer y mucha gente conoció uno de los peores lados de mi persona. Bajé unos 10 kilos de peso (y no debía, siempre he estado debajo de la media) y empecé a sufrir problemas del sistema inmunológico así como de los intestinos, me estaba chingando el esófago, y creo que ya saben como se me ha ocurrido la idea de esta historia. La relación había sido muy toxica, y según mi psicóloga, había desarrollado una dependencia emocional basada en la denigración que mi pareja realizaba para conmigo, así como el abuso físico y mental. Creo que lo mas difícil fue darme cuenta que a casi nadie le importaba, en la escuela donde estoy no tengo amigos, y muchas veces termine marcando a personas de diferentes zonas horarias debido a ello. Las crisis se habían vuelto algo común para el mes de Marzo, pero entonces decidí que tenia que hacer algo. Esto ocurrió tras encontrarme poemas e historias incompletas que había planeado publicar antes de siquiera conocer a mi ex pareja, y el saber que había olvidado ese sueño por mi dependencia me convenció de volver a terapia, muy a mi pesar.

Las cosas mejoraron un poco, empecé a escribir de nuevo con la meta de lograr que algo me gustase lo suficiente para publicarlo aquí. Para Junio-Julio mas o menos empecé a planear esta historia y la que tengo de Transformers en Ingles; me decidí a publicar en Agosto, unas dos semanas después de iniciar mi curso de literatura y mis clases de francés. La terapia había ayudado y por fin me sentía yo de nuevo. Empecé a conocer gente de la escuela y a participar en eventos y concursos. Todo parecía ir bien. Para mediados de Septiembre, comenzaba a sentir que encajaba, incluso había olvidado que alguna vez había estado dependiendo de alguien.

Entonces mi ex pareja decidió que me estaba yendo demasiado bien.

Solo diré que los rumores causan mas dolor de lo que el cine proyecta, ha habido gente desconocida que me insulta a la cara sin siquiera conocerme. Ni siquiera por haber hecho algo malo, sino por no haberme respetado a mi misma, por lo visto. Después empezó el acoso por redes sociales y en persona, para cuando me di cuenta, la mitad de la gente que había conocido me llamaba zorra y me abofeteaba antes de decirme que era una maldita depresiva de mierda.

Es curioso como un hombre puede joderte tanto la vida sin necesidad de estar en ella. El como tu reputación se va a la mierda por un maldito rumor y el como la gente prefiere tener una excusa para excluir a alguien. Mi único consuelo es que saldré de ahí en Julio del 2019, pero estos dos meses han sido un asco. He tenido que reiniciar mis redes sociales privadas y cambiar mi rutina escolar para evitar el acoso físico, me paso todo el tiempo en los salones y biblioteca para que las cámaras ahuyenten a quienes me acosaban. Las cosas se calmaron un poco cuando hable con los prefectos (no se como les digan fuera de México), pero la verdad es que aun estoy recuperándome de todo esto.

Y, como mencione en un one-shot que publique, también me estoy replanteando la trama. Mas que nada porque no me siento con la capacidad mental de hacerlo tan oscuro como yo quería. Lamento todo esto, pero prefiero ir lento y seguro que borrar los proyectos en curso.

Gracias a quienes hayan leído hasta aquí, estas historias son de las pocas cosas que me hacen sentir bien conmigo últimamente.

 **De nuevo, gracias. Les deseo lo mejor.**

 _PD: Esta nota no tiene revisión de ortografía._


	10. Capitulo 10

.

.

.

Sakura tararea una canción mientras se ducha con lentitud.

(Realmente ya no se está duchando como tal, sólo deja que el agua caliente le caiga encima).

La canción en si no la recuerda muy bien, lo que tararea quizás sea meramente el coro, pero se imagina las notas que la complementarían y continúa con los ojos cerrados.

Ese día no ha ido a la escuela, simplemente no se siente con ganas suficientes. Sus padres siguen de viaje (bueno, mamá arregla cosas de oficina, papá debe estar con la secretaria y su hijo), así que se ha dado ese pequeño lujo.

Piensa ir a visitar a Ino al hospital, Naruto le ha pasado la dirección en un mensaje de texto junto con el horario de visita; no ha preguntado si quiere ir con él y Sai a visitar a la rubia.

(Sakura trata de no pensar en cómo se ha ido alejando de ellos tres en tan poco tiempo).

Cierra la llave del agua y se coloca la bata tan rápido como puede, su cuerpo se encuentra increíblemente adolorido y le duele la cabeza (le duele _siempre_ ).

Se sienta en su cama un rato, cepillando y secando su corto cabello rosa con suavidad y cuidado; suspira, ¿desde cuándo las puntas están tan abiertas? Según ella se aplica el aceite todas las noches.

Se celular suena, el estruendo de la música haciendo eco en el silencio de su maldita casa.

Es Sasuke. Ella contesta.

( _Nunca_ puede ignorarlo).

\- ¿Sakura?

Por el amor de Dios, ¿Quién más podía ser?

-Buenos días, Sasuke.

(Son las ocho y media de la mañana de un día miércoles; hace un poco que es Noviembre).

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a ver a Ino?

La voz del Uchiha es indiferente, como si no estuviera hablándole realmente, como si no supiera ni de que habla.

-No lo sé… Ni siquiera estoy segura de ir.

-Es tu mejor amiga. – Ahí la voz si que tiene algo, como si tratara de enfatizar la frase.

-Ya, pero…

No tiene ni idea de como se siente, su mejor amiga casi muere mientras ella estaba sollozando por sus _problemas_ sentimentales.

El Uchiha la interrumpe.

-Sakura… Realmente lamento haber causado tantos problemas entre tus amigos y tú. No debí ser tan intolerante. Sólo…

Silencio. Sasuke exhala y Sakura adivina que su novio está fumando.

-Sólo me preocupa que te des cuenta de quien soy y que me abandones.

Sasuke le cuelga antes de que ella pueda decir algo.

.

.

.

Sakura y Sasuke no hablan mucho en todo el camino; el Uchiha no quiere hablar sobre su declaración de horas atrás y Sakura no sabe que decir además de "Te amo".

Es como si todo se derrumbara de nuevo.

Sakura entra al hospital sola, le avisa a la enfermera sobre su intención de visitar a Ino y después solo sabe que se encuentra en un cuarto blanco y lleno de aparatos.

Ino acostada en una cama, pierna y brazo izquierdo rotos. El tobillo derecho con esguince. Su cara llena de cortes que dejarán cicatriz, los ojos morados e hinchados, la cabeza vendada e impidiendo ver su frente.

Sakura se sienta a su lado.

-Hola, Ino. – susurra.

La rubia sonríe adolorida.

-Hola, Sakura. ¿En serio no me trajiste flores?

La Haruno baja la mirada.

-Lo lamento.

Yamanaka ríe con suavidad y se acomoda mejor, levantado un poco su espalda para poder ver bien a la pelirrosa.

-Naruto y Sai vinieron ayer, pero seguía toda dopada.

-Dirás anestesiada.

-La anestesia es una droga.

-La utilizaron para la operación, no para…

\- ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a la Sakura deprimida que vi el Lunes? – pregunta con la ceja alzada.

Sakura levanta la mirada, encontrándose con los zafiros brillantes de Ino.

(Ino sigue viva; Ino sigue ahí).

-Realmente lo siento, Ino.

-Bah, no creerás que me mandé atropellar para tener a mi mejor amiga de vuelta, ¿o sí?

-No, pero…

-Aunque no es mala idea, si lo piensas un momento.

\- ¡Ino!

Sakura no sabe si reír o llorar.

.

.

.

Sakura sale del hospital casi dos horas después, Sasuke sigue donde mismo.

La Haruno por fin repara en que ni ella ni Sasuke han ido a la preparatoria ese día. No traen puesto el uniforme (o la excusa de uniforme que usa el Uchiha). Los padres de ella están en otro país y los de Sasuke no existen dentro del cuadro cotidiano.

Sakura se acerca en silencio.

Sasuke parece incómodo.

-Sobre la llamada…

La pelirrosa lo abraza con fuerza, aspirando su perfume y cerrando sus ojos. Ver a Ino tan llena de vida le ha dado un alivio, por fin puede pensar un poco mejor.

Y es que, demonios, Sasuke también es humano, ¿verdad?

¿Quién es ella para juzgar que tan abierto es él con sus sentimientos? " _El amor es aceptación"_ , se dice a si misma.

-Te amo, Sasuke.

El Uchiha le acaricia la mejilla. Su mano es cálida y rasposa, la mejilla de ella es suave y fría.

-También te amo, princesa.

Sakura abre sus ojos; jade contra obsidiana.

El beso es delicado, inocente, lento.

Sakura siente como si todo reiniciara.

" _Me gustas mucho, Sakura"._

Sakura sonríe y le toma la mano.

-Eres muy hermosa, Sakura.

Todo es simplemente perfecto.

(Cuando se marchan, Sasuke lanza una mirada furiosa al hospital y a un lejano Naruto que no los ve por el reflejo del Sol en las ventanas).

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Por unos días no tuve voluntad de editar esto. En fin, lo bonito termina en esta entrega. Lo que sigue es puro sufrir de nuestra querida pelirrosa.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron el capitulo anterior, sobre todo a aquellos que me dieron ánimos de forma personal. Espero haberles alegrado el día un poquito con la actualización, aprecio sus comentarios y apoyo.

A pesar de todo, disfruto mucho esta historia. Si quieren leer otros darkfics tengo unos cuantos JayTim en mi cuenta 😉

 **Los reviews son gratis, mis queridos shinobis.**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, besos!_ **


	11. Capitulo 11

.

.

.

Naruto se sienta a lado de Sai con resignación; es el cuarto día de Ino en el hospital.

Lleva tres días visitándola y dos sin cruzar palabra con Sakura Haruno.

-Según el médico debería estar como nueva en dos meses, quizás un poco menos. – les dice la rubia con alegría mientras escribe un par de notas en una libreta.

\- ¿Iras a la escuela en silla de ruedas? – pregunta Sai al tiempo que le quita la cascara a una naranja.

-Pues para eso los tengo a ustedes, ¿no? – murmura Ino con gracia, mirándolos de reojo con cierta picardía.

(Lo cual funcionaria mejor si no tuviera la cara llena de cortes y hematomas causadas por el asfalto).

Sai ríe por lo bajo y tira la cascara a un bote de basura cercano.

-Claro que sí, aunque esas cosas se ven latosas.

Naruto carraspea.

-Ino…

La Yamanaka lo mira con curiosidad.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cómo ocurrió esto, exactamente?

Sai comienza a separar los gajos como si no escuchara nada, ignorando la tensión que acaba de aparecer en la habitación.

-Ya se los dije. Había olvidado imprimir la tarea de Historia, así que le dije a mi madre que iría a la papelería cruzando la avenida. Es prácticamente enfrente del edificio donde rentamos… Estaba segura de que no había carros ni nada cerca cuando me crucé, pero…

Ino se encoge de hombros.

Naruto suspira con fuerza.

-La motocicleta no traía luces, ¿verdad?

-No… Casi salió de la nada. Recuerdo escuchar el ruido, pero cuando me giré, bueno… Por suerte fue a unos metros del edificio así que llamaron a la ambulancia de inmediato.

Ino cierra sus ojos, pensativa.

-Sé que es ridículo.

El Uzumaki niega con la cabeza.

-No. Es demasiada coincidencia.

Sai lo mira de reojo; el moreno le ha dicho su teoría esa misma mañana entre clases.

-Naruto… - dice sin ganas.

-Sasuke lleva varios días sin llevar su motocicleta a la escuela, justamente después de que te atropella una.

Ino ladea la cabeza. Casi como si estuviera divertida.

\- ¿Insinúas que Sasuke Uchiha trata de matarme porque soy mejor amiga de su noviecita?

Silencio.

La mirada seria y hasta cruel de Naruto le quita todo rastro de sonrisa al rostro de la Yamanaka.

Sai le da una mordida a un pedazo de la fruta, frunce el ceño con asco y luego escupe en una servilleta.

-Deberíamos hablar con Sakura.

.

.

.

Es un Viernes cualquiera en pleno Noviembre. Sakura y Sasuke caminan por la acera con calma bajo el Sol de la tarde con sus manos entrelazadas.

La Haruno sonríe con ese brillo casi preocupante, Sasuke con su típica indiferencia.

-Los exámenes finales son en dos semanas, ¿Qué piensas hacer después, Sasuke? – pregunta la pelirrosa casualmente, mirando hacia arriba en busca de formas en las nubes.

El Uchiha parece pensárselo un minuto.

-Planeaba hacer una fiesta en mi casa antes de que mi hermano vuelva a casa.

-¿Una fiesta?

-Si, ¿no te gustaría?

Sakura mueve la cabeza de forma infantil.

-No es eso, sino que nunca asistes a ninguna fiesta o reunión donde haya gente de la escuela.

Sasuke se encoge de hombros.

-Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no crees?

-Supongo…

Ambos se detienen unas cuadras antes de llegar a la casa de la Haruno, los padres de Sakura han vuelto el día anterior y es mejor tener cierta precaución.

-Nos vemos mañana, princesa. – le dice Sasuke antes de plantarle un corto beso y darse la vuelta.

Rumbo a su casa, dirección contraria a la de la pelirrosa.

Sakura sonríe y retoma su camino en soledad y calma, jugando con las llaves en el bolsillo de su sudadera para entretener a su mano ante el vacío que deja la ausencia de Sasuke.

Mientras abre la puerta de su hogar, Sakura repara en que _no_ recuerda haber quedado con Sasuke al día siguiente.

.

.

.

Cuando su celular suena estruendosamente en plena madrugada, Sakura entra en pánico.

Lo primero que cruza su mente es que algo debe haber pasado. La imagen de Ino llena de vendas y en una cama de hospital hace eco en su cabeza.

Sakura atrapa su celular, con los ojos entrecerrados Lee el nombre de Sasuke en la pantalla y su respiración de detiene un segundo.

Contesta.

-¿Sa-Sakura?- se escucha la voz temblorosa de Sasuke del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Estás bien, Sasuke?

Se oye un sonido extraño, como si Sasuke _casi_ tropezara con sus propios pies.

-Te amo mucho, princesa.

Sakura siente su corazón encogerse.

-También te amo mucho, Sasuke.

-Soy un maldito, Sakura. Siento que te estoy matando.

Sakura se queda en silencio un minuto.

-¿Estás borracho, Sasuke?

-No… No creo.

-Tienes que calmarte, no me estás matando, Sasuke. Todas las parejas tienen problemas de vez en cuando.

-Pero te hago tanto daño, Sakura… ¿Qué voy a hacer si termino rompiéndote?

Sakura suspira.

-Entonces tendremos que pensar en cómo repararme.

Sasuke ríe bajito por el celular.

-Te amo _tanto, tanto pero tanto…_

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Sasuke sale de un prostíbulo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Lamento mucho la tardanza, simplemente he tenido que poner las cosas en su lugar y la verdad me ha tomado tiempo. Si todo sale bien subiré el siguiente capítulo en unas dos semanas. Espero no pasar de eso. Btw, no revise la ortografía, mil perdones por cualquier error de dedo.

En fin, ¿quién más tiene curiosidad sobre el enfrentamiento entre Naruto y Sasuke? Oh, el siguiente capítulo será flash back a los encuentros de Sasuke y Sakura de "ese tipo" para complacer al fandom. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 **Los reviews son gratis, mis queridos shinobis.**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, besos!**_


	12. Capitulo 12

**Advertencias:** Este capítulo tiene contenido explícitamente sexual, así como abuso sexual y psicológico implícito, si no te agrada este contenido no lo leas.

 **Notas del capítulo:** Este capítulo tiene las tres escenas sexuales más importantes del fanfic, pero no introduce nada a la trama, por lo que pueden saltársela. Puede decirse que es la versión sin censura de esas tres escenas (caps 5, 6 y 7 en ese orden).

* * *

.

.

.

 _Sakura siente las manos de Sasuke sobre su piel y la corteza del árbol en su espalda. Puede escuchar voces lejanas de niños y adultos mezclándose con el viento y los pájaros._

 _Siente el calor del Sol en el ambiente, la pesadez del aire y el fuerte aroma del césped._

 _Todos sus sentidos a flor de piel._

 _Sasuke la besa de forma desesperada y tal vez hasta necesitada, como si se le fuera la vida en ello._

 _El Uchiha le muerde el labio inferior, invade su boca con su lengua y sus aires se intercambian en un obsceno encuentro furtivo de sus belfos._

 _Le mete las manos bajo la blusa con rudeza, primero palpando el vientre frio, después rodeando la cintura diminuta, arañando las costillas sin cuidado._

 _Sakura gimotea un "No" entre los besos._

 _Las manos siguen su curso y se posan con vulgaridad sobre el diminuto sostén, lo arrugan y suben hacia el cuello, liberando a los pechos vírgenes de la Haruno._

 _Sakura esta llorando._

 _Sasuke los aprieta sin reparos, los araña y empuja de la forma menos erótica que Sakura hubiera imaginando. Le pellizca los pezones y en lugar de que la invada el placer tan pintado por la pornografía, Sakura solo siente una mezcla de incomodidad y dolor._

 _La invade un asco de lo mas extraño._

 _Sakura empuja a Sasuke de los hombros, rompiendo el contacto. El pelinegro se queda perplejo al verla sollozar sin consuelo, con la garganta destrozada y los ojos rojos._

 _La pelirrosa toma su mochila entre la confusión y sale corriendo de ahí._

.

.

.

 _Faltan tres días para Halloween cuando ella y Sasuke están en casa de este último, besándose en la soledad de su propia compañía._

 _-Sakura… Mi Sakura…_

 _Las manos del Uchiha se colocan con descaro sobre su blusa, apretando los pechos con rudeza sobre la ropa._

 _-Te amo tanto, Sasuke…_

 _Las manos desaparecen un momento._

 _Se escucha un vulgar "zip" en el silencio del cuarto._

 _Sasuke sube sus manos de nuevo y esta vez las mete bajo la blusa al tiempo que besa a la Haruno con profundidad, la boca de la segunda tensa y semiabierta._

 _Le aprieta los senos un rato, como si disfrutara la sensación de tenerlos presos entre sus rasposos dedos; entonces sus dedos bajan hasta el vientre mientras su boca se posa en el cuello de Sakura._

 _Mordiendo, succionando la piel, lamiendo casi como fuera un animal._

 _Sakura gimotea, una mezcla entre vergüenza y terror, su vista nublada y un ardor en su estómago._

 _Sasuke le baja la falda, revelando las bragas blancas que cubren la entrepierna virgen de la pelirrosa. Pero no la ve mientras lo hace, su rostro eternamente escondido en el cuello de ella._

 _Le separa las piernas y comienza a frotarle la intimidad con su rodilla, de forma brusca y dolorosa. Sakura chilla._

 _Simula una penetración de lo más dolorosa un rato, hasta que se aburre y sus manos cubren las de Sakura, una en cada lado, y las guían a su pantalón previamente desabrochado._

 _Las mete bajo su propia ropa interior y las coloca en su erecto miembro, gruñendo con gravedad en el oído de Sakura mientras ella cierra los ojos con fuerza en un intento de no llorar._

 _Sasuke se masturba con las manos de Sakura, haciéndolas subir y bajar sin ritmo al tiempo que baja su cabeza para morderle los pechos sobre la ropa._

 _El Uchiha se corre tras largos minutos de tortura, y de alguna forma, Sakura acaba de perder la virginidad de sus manos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Están en el auto que supuestamente es del hermano (que ella no conocía hasta hace unos minutos) mayor de Sasuke, ambos vestidos para un baile al que probablemente no irán._

 _Sasuke la besa con pasión, de forma diferente a otras, le lame los labios antes de morderlos y la mira sin cerrar sus ojos un solo segundo._

 _Frota su miembro contra los muslos de Sakura con necesidad, ella suspira una y otra vez, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo de forma extraña y diferente a la última vez._

 _-Sakura… Déjame intentar algo, Sakura._

 _Ella asiente._

 _El pelinegro le sube el vestido hasta la cintura, un bikini negro se asoma, así como varios centímetros de piel desnuda de los muslos antes del inicio de las medias._

 _Entonces le baja el bikini hasta los tobillos._

 _El rostro de Sasuke se pierde entre las piernas de la pelirrosa, quien solo gime como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras enreda sus dedos en la cabellera del Uchiha con necesidad._

 _Mojada y pringosa como no cree poder estar, su corazón latiendo fuertemente ante la excitación, sus pezones duros raspando el sostén, su interior gritando por algo desconocido._

 _Sasuke se toma los minutos para hacer que Sakura llegue al orgasmo, ella grita con lagrimas en los ojos cuando la corriente la recorre para dejar un cansancio desconocido._

 _Sasuke se lame los labios brillosos unos segundos y luego le da un casto beso en la frente._

 _La imagen de la Haruno desnuda de la cintura hacia abajo y con el cabello alborotado grabada en su mente._

 _-Eres tan hermosa, Sakura. – le susurra._

 _No van al baile esa noche._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno, el lemon no es lo mío, pero ya habían pedido ver que tanto le había hecho Sasuki a nuestra pelirrosa en los reviews y pues sirve que doy tiempo entre actualizaciones. Les recuerdo brevemente que esta historia muestra una pareja toxica y que presionar a alguien para actividades distintas al coito sigue contando como abuso sexual de algún grado.

 **Los reviews son gratis, mis queridos shinobis.**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, besos!**_


	13. Capitulo 13

.

.

.

Sakura se levanta con pereza cuando suena su despertador, seguido por el estridente grito de su madre hacia su padre que debe venir desde el recibidor.

Sus padres siempre están ya sea fuera de casa o bien discutiendo _dentro_ de ella, Sakura no recuerda un punto medio, y aunque suene triste prefiere cuando ellos no están.

Cierto, cuando ellos no están la Haruno sufre estirando el poco dinero que le dejan y obviamente el riesgo que implica que una chica menor de edad esté sola en una casa de un vecindario público; pero eso le parece _preferible_ a lidiar con sus padres y el odio que irradian.

La pelirrosa suspira y se decide a ducharse tras escuchar de nuevo los improperios de su progenitora.

Empezaban los exámenes finales, y con ellos las últimas dos semanas de clases.

.

.

.

Cuando llega a la esquina de su cuadra ve a Sasuke y sonríe, el chico trae su motocicleta después de que esta pasara una eternidad en el mecánico.

Le alivia no tener que caminar, y aun mas le alivia ver que el Uchiha no traiga un cigarro entre sus labios. No le importa que fume, pero el aroma es muy fuerte cuando se inhala a las seis con veinte de la mañana.

Sasuke le sonríe y se acerca hacia ella con un colorido casco rosa en mano.

\- ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo, princesa?

El examen es hasta tercera hora, y el guardia siempre deja pasar a Sasuke a la hora que sea. No tienen que ir directo a la preparatoria.

Sakura sonríe traviesa y enamorada.

-Contigo voy hasta el fin del mundo, Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura y Sasuke corren por los pasillos a quince minutos de que empiece la aplicación de examen, el Uchiha se detiene en las escaleras y le guiña el ojo de forma coqueta antes de comenzar a subir.

La pelirrosa se sonroja y sigue derecho hacia su propio salón. Ida y embobada como solo Sasuke Uchiha la puede poner.

Entra con cierta vergüenza y balbucea una excusa al anciano profesor de francés antes de irse a sentar a su lugar. No puede evitar notar que Ino sigue sin estar ahí, y tampoco puede evitar encogerse ante la acusadora mirada de Naruto, solo para después olvidarlo cuando Sai le murmura un "Hola" en voz baja antes de pasarle una nota con varias preguntas que, según generaciones pasadas, venían en el examen.

Sakura suspira antes de tomar un trago de su botella de agua, (y es entonces cuando nota el sabor a sangre mezclado con labial dentro de su boca).

.

.

.

Cuando suena el timbre de salida Sakura se acerca a Naruto con firmeza.

-Creí que Ino vendría a hacer los exámenes.

El rubio se encoge de hombros.

-Nos dijo que vendría a presentar en sala de maestros y se iría. Como anda en silla de ruedas le dieron un permiso especial.

Sakura frunce la boca. Ino no le había comentado nada.

-Ya veo. Gracias.

Se gira, pero Naruto la detiene al tomarle el brazo.

-Sakura, no tengo idea de a que te traes con Sasuke Uchiha, pero créeme que es mejor que lo termines antes de que te arrepientas.

La Haruno gruñe.

\- ¿Cómo que qué me traigo? Es mi novio. Desde hace casi dos meses, por cierto. *

Naruto la mira con recelo.

(¿No lo hace siempre, desde hace tiempo?).

\- ¿Y siquiera sabes quien es Sasuke Uchiha?

Sakura carraspea, pensando en como no sabe nada de la familia de Sasuke, ni de su vida, ni siquiera de sus amigos. De hecho… ¿No le había dicho el mismo Uchiha cuando se estaban conociendo que era amigo del Uzumaki? ¿Entonces como se explicaba la actitud del rubio?

\- Sé que lo amo.

\- ¿Y él te ama?

Sakura traga saliva cuando los azules y profundos ojos de Naruto la taladran con pena, cuando su agarre se suaviza y su voz es apenas un susurro condescendiente.

-Necesito irme.

Naruto le suelta el brazo.

-Sakura, voy a mandarte algo más tarde, prométeme que vas a revisar tu celular.

La Haruno asiente con nerviosismo mientras se cuelga la mochila y corre lejos de ahí.

.

.

.

Están en casa de Sasuke de nuevo, el Uchiha le devora el cuello con una mezcla de hambre y devoción mientras Sakura se queda estática ante el frio del piso de madera.

Hace rato que ha perdido su blusa y falda. Y hace rato que cierra los ojos ante el remolino de sensaciones que la tumban.

No termina de acostumbrarse a esos espasmos que la recorren cuando Sasuke la toca o cuando la besa. No sabe si es placer o miedo. No quiere pensar demasiado en ello.

Entonces su celular vibra. Una y otra vez.

Sasuke se detiene y levanta la mirada.

\- ¿Quién te está mandando tantos mensajes?

Su voz extrañamente firme y dura.

Sakura murmura un "no sé".

Sasuke se levanta y camina hasta el sofá donde esta la mochila de la pelirrosa, la abre y saca el celular que sigue vibrando.

El nombre de "Naruto Uzumaki" brillando a lado de un emoji de ramen y una burbuja de chat color naranja. Más de 10 fotos enviadas y el celular sigue vibrando.

Sasuke lo voltea y le saca la pila. Se gira y mira a Sakura con desconfianza.

-No creo que fuera importante, princesa.

Sakura siente un nudo en el estómago.

(Últimamente siempre tiene un nudo en el estómago).

-Sasuke… Dame mi celular.

El Uchiha le muestra los dientes y se abalanza sobre ella.

\- ¿Para qué, _hermosa_? ¿Para que andes de puta con ese idiota de Naruto? ¿O acaso hay más?

¿De _qué_ diablos esta hablando Sasuke?

Sakura forcejea.

-Sasuke… No quiero… ¡Ya basta!

Lo único que Sakura procesa es el ardor en su mejilla cuando le cae la pesada mano de Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Lamento que este fic se haya vuelto tan lento y hasta predecible, mis cuentas me indican un máximo de 25 capítulos si mantengo la longitud de hasta ahorita, espero poder avanzar en estas dos semanas que tengo antes de exámenes finales. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Las cosas han estado... Pesadas, en la vida. Espero que el capitulo no fuera muy deprimente, y perdonen los dedazos pero pues no tengo beta ni mucho tiempo para revisar. Los amo mucho, mis lectores.

 **Los reviews son gratis, mis queridos shinobis.**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, besos!**_


	14. Capitulo 14

.

.

.

Sakura se estira sobre su cama y su espalda cruje.

Le duele la cabeza; ha dormido poco menos de cuatro horas y puede sentir sus labios pulsando.

El recuerdo de Sasuke y el peso de su mano en su rostro latente en su mente todavía adormilada.

Sus padres discuten (¿Cuándo no?) en el piso de abajo. La pelirrosa se pregunta vagamente si habrán oído su llanto en la madrugada y en si acaso les importaría saber lo que le pasa a su propia y única hija.

(Entonces recuerda que no es la única hija de su padre).

Sakura abraza sus rodillas sobre las cobijas y _llora_. Llora desde lo profundo de su alma.

Entonces su celular suena y recuerda como al final Sasuke le regreso su teléfono sin siquiera mirar nada y…

Naruto.

Sakura se limpia las lágrimas y, nerviosa, busca las fotos que le ha mandado el Uzumaki el día anterior.

Pasan unos minutos antes de que la Haruno llore de nuevo bajo el chorro de agua fría de la ducha.

¿Desde cuando ella y Sasuke estaban… _así_?

.

.

.

Sasuke y ella llegan juntos a la preparatoria de igual manera, a fin de cuentas, Sasuke se ha disculpado por golpearla y Sakura se ha resignado a simplemente usar maquillaje mientras el tono morado de su mejilla desaparece.

El Uchiha la deja frente la puerta de su salón y le da un beso en la mejilla. La mirada ida y sin hablar.

La Haruno le susurra un "Hasta luego" antes de soltarle la mano y entrar.

Sakura se sienta atrás y, minutos después, Naruto llega y se coloca a su lado.

Intercambian miradas.

Sakura, llena de algo _parecido_ al miedo y Naruto con unos ojos quizás, solo quizás, furiosos, pero, a la vez, amorosos.

Pasan todo el día mandándose notas. Hablando de las fotos que el rubio le ha mandado.

El nombre de una tal "Karin" presente en todo momento.

.

.

.

Sakura se va sola a su casa ese día. Llega casi corriendo y se encierra en su habitación.

Le marca a Ino.

El teléfono suena una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Y entonces por fin aparece la voz de la Yamanaka.

\- ¡Sakuraaaaa! Que milagro que me llames.

Ino se oye feliz. Viva.

 _Viva._

-Te echo de menos, Ino. – dice Sakura en un susurro lleno de necesidad.

Una suave risa se escucha del otro lado.

-También te quiero, frentona. ¿Qué tal los exámenes?

-Bien, creo.

\- ¿Crees? Anda, dime ya que pasa.

\- ¿Tiene que ocurrir algo?

Ino bufa con cierta resignación.

-Te conozco. Tú tienes algo, lo puedo notar en tu voz.

La pelirrosa carraspea.

-Yo… Quería preguntarte sobre todo ese asunto de Karin que pasó el año pasado.

Y entonces la voz de Ino cambia.

-Primero dime algo, Sakura.

\- ¿Qué?

-Si te digo que creo que es verdad, ¿dejarías a Sasuke?

Y entonces la pelirrosa cuelga.

Y ese día Sakura tiene uno de los peores ataques de ansiedad de su corta vida.

.

.

.

Sasuke deja la botella a un lado cuando siente la mano de Naruto posarse sobre su hombro.

Se gira levemente y puede ver al rubio frente a él, ceño fruncido y ojos amenazantes.

Sasuke casi sonríe ante la ironía de la situación.

-Hola, amigo.

Naruto gruñe al tiempo que deshace su agarre.

-No somos amigos… Ya no.

-Hump, lo que digas. ¿Ocupabas algo?

\- ¿Qué te traes con Sakura?

El Uchiha ladea la cabeza.

-Es mi novia, ¿no te enteraste?

Naruto cierra sus manos en dos puños temblantes de ira.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, ¿Por qué ella? ¿No tuviste suficiente con Karin el año pasado?

- _Por favor_ , no le hice nada a esa asquerosa pelirroja.

Naruto lo mira fijamente y Sasuke gira el resto de su cuerpo lentamente. Puede leer la cara del rubio, está pensando en hacia qué lado debería soltar el golpe.

-Aléjate de Sakura, Sasuke. Es la única vez que te lo voy a decir.

Sasuke se levanta con calma y se arregla el cuello de la camisa.

-Me temo que mi relación con Sakura no te incumbe.

\- ¡Claro que lo hace!

Ah, ahí están los sentimientos del Uzumaki mostrándose a flor de piel.

Sasuke se pregunta si el Uzumaki, de pura casualidad, realmente pueda estar enamorado de la Haruno.

(Tampoco es como que le importe mucho).

-Mira, Sasuke…

Pero el rubio no termina la oración. Es interrumpido por el puño del Uchiha golpeando su nariz con fuerza.

Entonces todo se vuelve un remolino de sangre y golpes dentro de un bar de mala muerte.

.

.

.

Sakura se pasa una mano por el cabello antes de volverse a enjuagar la boca y después la cara.

Ha estado vomitando por casi una hora…

Y es que no sabe que hacer (Oh, vamos, ella nunca sabe nada). Hay una parte de ella que le grita que deje a Sasuke, que es tan simple como eso.

Pero otra parte… _¿Y si nadie la vuelve a amar?_

 _(¿Y si ella no vuelve a amar?)._

Entonces suena su celular a la distancia.

Cuando contesta, con su voz rota y esófago ardiendo, solo escucha dos palabras.

Un _"Te amo"_ con la voz claramente alcoholizada de Sasuke Uchiha.

(¿Te amo?).

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Hmmm, si soy sincera no estoy muy feliz con como quedó el capítulo, pero lo llevo reescribiendo tres días y nunca me gusta. Esta fue la versión más decente hablando de los diálogos.

Perdonen cualquier error de ortografía y la tardanza. He estado calculando y creo que van a ser unos 22 capítulos cuando mucho. También les iba a comentar que, si recibo suficientes reviews, podría hacer un final alternativo al planeado, claro que esto se decidirá hasta en un par de actualizaciones.

Muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia y quienes dan fav.

 **Los reviews son gratis, mis queridos shinobis.**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, besos!**_


	15. Capitulo 15

.

.

.

Sakura llega sola al último examen. El último día del semestre.

(Le cuesta creer que sea el ultimo, y es que _¿en qué momento…?)_

Sasuke no aparece en la mañana, Naruto y Sai están ausentes en el aula fría y silenciosa donde los demás repasan con histeria temas que ella sinceramente no recuerda haber visto nunca en clase.

Sakura no toca su teléfono, y trata de concentrarse en completar los ejercicios del libro que sabe que podrían venir en el examen. Por supuesto, no lo logra.

Se queda sola durante la hora del almuerzo, comiendo su frita picada sin ganas y con su dolor de cabeza en aumento.

El examen toma lugar en las dos clases del final del día; Sakura contesta lo mejor que puede y sale diez minutos antes de que suene la campana, a sabiendas de que, aunque no va a reprobar bien podría haber tenido una calificación mucho mejor de haber estudiado un poco (solo un poco) la noche anterior.

Hace una parada en el baño de chicas antes de salir de la preparatoria, se apoya en el lavabo de la esquina y revisa su celular.

Hay un solo mensaje, un escueto "Mi casa. A las ocho" de parte de Sasuke.

Sakura se da el lujo de encerrarse en un cubículo y llorar.

.

.

.

La casa de Sasuke siempre le ha parecido innecesariamente grande y lujosa. Ahora, repleta de adolescentes y adultos jóvenes que Sakura no conoce, no se ve tan grande como antes.

La Haruno suspira antes de entrar con nerviosismo a buscar a su novio (quien, por alguna razón, no le responde los malditos mensajes). Camina con sus tacones por los pasillos sintiendo las miradas sobre ella.

El aroma a alcohol y tabaco la hace tambalearse, las ganas de vomitar aumentando con cada paso sobre el piso de madera excesivamente pulido.

De pronto le da frio, la falda se siente más corta que cuando salió de casa y la blusa escotada le parece demasiado.

La cabeza de Sakura _duele._

Unos brazos la toman por la cintura, y Sakura reconoce la sensación en su garganta.

Es Sasuke.

Ella se voltea de forma que terminan abrazados. Con toda la diferencia de altura remarcándose.

-Hola, hermosa. ¿Qué te parece la fiesta?

La fiesta, claro. La pelirrosa recuerda vagamente que Sasuke había mencionado algo sobre querer hacer una fiesta días (¿o semanas?) atrás. No logra ubicar muy bien el motivo, si es que existe alguno.

-Hay mucha gente. – murmura la Haruno dudosa.

El Uchiha sonríe de forma… Extraña.

(Terrorífica).

-Sí, puede que se me haya salido un poco de las manos. Pero todos parecen estarse divirtiendo. ¿Quieres comer algo? Suigetsu quiso impresionar a una chica y mandó a pedir medio restaurante chino a domicilio.

Sakura no ríe, sabe que debería, pero no puede.

-Supongo que podría comer algo… ¿Hasta qué hora piensas que dure esto?

-Mmmm, no lo sé. Quizá hasta las tres de la mañana, si logro que Kabuto me ayude a sacar a los borrachos.

Sasuke se carcajea entre dientes, Sakura ni siquiera logra sonreír.

El agarre de Sasuke sobre su cintura se vuelve más fuerte.

-Bueno, ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, princesa?

Sakura toma aire.

-No es nada, solo que ha sido una semana muy movida.

\- ¿Segura que es eso?

La pelirrosa siente el maquillaje picándole los ojos. Está al borde del llanto.

(¿Acaso no lo está siempre?).

-Sasuke… Quiero hablar contigo… En privado.

El pelinegro asiente y la lleva a un pasillo solitario de la casa. La música no termina de llegar y hay poca luz.

Sakura se arma de valor y, mirándolo a los ojos, realiza la pregunta que lleva vagando por su cabeza desde el día en que su novio la había abofeteado.

Y esa sería la peor decisión de su corta vida.

.

.

.

Cuando Sakura vuelve a abrir los ojos lo primero que nota es la luz amarilla sobre su rostro y las sabanas rasposas bajo su piel.

Después siente las cuerdas en sus muñecas, ardiendo con cada roce de la delicada piel contra ellas.

Casi al instante, su mente recuerda todo en un remolino de sensaciones.

 _-Sasuke… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con esa tal Karin?_

 _-Oh, princesa…_

 _Y entonces el Uchiha la toma con fuerza del brazo, lastimándola e ignorando el grito de dolor._

 _Sakura trata de librarse, pero poco puede hacer su ligero cuerpo contra el de su novio. Su vista se nubla ante el dolor del agarre._

 _-No debiste preguntar eso._

 _Un fuerte golpe cae sobre la nuca de la Haruno._

 _El pequeño cuerpo de la pelirrosa yace en el piso sin moverse. Sasuke mira a ambos lados antes de tomarla y subir las escaleras en silencio._

Sakura gritaría de no ser por la mordaza entre sus labios sangrantes.

.

.

.

Sasuke cierra la puerta con seguro y suspira.

Son las cuatro de la mañana, por fin todos se han ido de su casa, incluso quienes estaban inconscientes.

Se lleva una mano al hombro aún adolorido después del encuentro con Naruto y no puede evitar sonreír.

Se sienta en el sofá unos minutos antes de decidirse a subir.

Después de todo, ¿Qué clase de novio seria si dejara tanto tiempo sola a su hermosa y delicada _novia_?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

El capítulo quedó algo corto y siento que la narración es medio extraña, pero siendo sincera si seguía corrigiéndolo no iba a actualizar pronto.

Lamento mucho el retraso, han ocurrido varios eventos inesperados en la vida real.

Espero les haya gustado, ¡ya estamos cerca del final!

 **Los reviews son gratis, mis queridos shinobis.**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, besos!**_


	16. Capitulo 16

.

.

.

La habitación sigue oscura y silenciosa, Sakura tiembla de frío y aprieta sus dientes contra la tela que amenaza con pasar por su garganta si se descuida.

Está aterrada.

Y entonces una sensación de asco la invade, casi como si fuera un presentimiento.

Sakura escucha la puerta abrirse lentamente. La madera cruje en una extraña mezcla de ser nueva, pero sin usar, como si hubiesen olvidado aceitarla por completo.

La recorre un escalofrío.

Los pasos de Sasuke son lentos y firmes, le recuerdan a la forma en que el Uchiha suele pasearse por la escuela como si fuese suya.

Sasuke enciende una lámpara cerca de la cama, y Sakura puede apreciar su rostro indiferente.

Sus ojos oscuros posados sobre ella.

Sakura _quiere_ gritar, pero no puede.

(Sakura piensa en todas las personas que en algún punto descubrieron que era demasiado tarde para gritar).

Sasuke se acerca en silencio y se sienta en la orilla de la cama, mirando con cierta _diversión_ las cuerdas que atan las manos y pies de la pelirrosa al punto de que su piel luce una combinación de rojo y violeta.

(En es momento Sakura repara que ella aún viste su falda corta y su blusa escotada, aunque todo rastro de la moda juvenil estaba perdido entre las cuerdas y lágrimas que se llevaban el rímel hasta el cuello blanquecino).

-Estás algo callada, princesa.

La voz de Sasuke es monótona, sin emoción.

Sakura cierra los ojos cuando las manos de su novio (¿Aún debía llamarlo así?) comienzan a recorrer su cabello enredado y húmedos por las lágrimas.

Primero son caricias suaves, pero en algún punto Sakura oye al pelinegro gruñir y siente el jalón de su cabellera por todo el cuerpo.

Un par de cabellos rosas solitarios caen sobre las sábanas cuando Sasuke libera su cabeza.

-Tenías que arruinarlo todo, ¿Verdad?

Sakura se niega a abrir los ojos, apretando sus manos atadas una contra otra y acercando sus rodillas a su pecho.

Sasuke suspira.

-Eres un completo desastre, ¿Sabías eso?

El Uchiha se levanta y apaga la lámpara. Se queda viendo a Sakura en la oscuridad un par de segundos antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Sakura pasa las siguientes horas preguntándose _qué diablos_ está pasando con su vida en esos momentos.

.

.

.

Naruto abre los ojos y no ve nada.

Casi grita ante la idea de estar ciego.

Entonces su vista se aclara poco a poco y consigue ver un techo blanco, tan pero tan blanco que parece una ilusión.

El aroma a desinfectante inunda su nariz de golpe y una oleada de dolor en el pecho lo invade.

Su garganta está rasposa y le cuesta sacar el aire de sus pulmones.

Está completamente solo.

Trata de recordar.

Sasuke. El bar. Un golpe. Otro, otro, otro. Y entonces Sasuke había sacado una navaja.

Naruto recuerda el frío de una pared y los gritos de gente desconocida. Recuerda un remolino de chicos ahuyentando a Sasuke y el sonido de una ambulancia.

¿Cuánto ha estado inconsciente?

-Sakura… ¡Sakura!

Alguien entra al cuarto, pero ignora los gritos desesperados de Naruto sobre su amiga y de un momento a otro, Naruto cae rendido ante el sedante.

.

.

.

Tsunade toca la puerta con impaciencia, ¿Por qué su nieta no sale a abrir de una maldita vez?

Había tenido una discusión que prefería no recordar con su hijo sobre su estilo de vida una semana atrás cuándo él le había llamado a decirle lo de su futuro divorcio. Su hijo había colgado tras veinte minutos de los gritos de su madre atormentando su oído y Tsunade había decidido intervenir.

(La risa de su nuera ante la insólita idea de ir a terapia familiar continúa resonando en la cabeza de Tsunade).

Llevarse a Sakura con ella es la _mejor_ opción, se repite una y otra vez mientras golpea la puerta con fuerza.

Entonces escucha un auto estacionarse detrás de ella.

Es un chico pálido y de cabello negro junto con una rubia con la cara llena de cicatrices recientes.

Tsunade no sabe porqué, pero siente una presión en su estómago.

.

.

.

Sasuke entra en la habitación con un vaso de agua y una manzana en sus manos, esta vez enciende la luz superior del cuarto. Sakura esta despierta, pero no se mueve.

El pelinegro deja la manzana a un lado de la cama y mira a la Haruno unos segundos antes de quitarle la mordaza y ofrecerle el vaso de agua.

Sakura lloriquea.

-Déjame ir.

Sasuke la amordaza de nuevo antes de que ella pueda gritar.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Acabo de darme cuenta que hay un hueco temporal entre la visita de Sakura a Ino en el hospital y el inicio de los exámenes. Este hueco es de dos semanas y los exámenes estarían tomando lugar a inicios de diciembre (usando el formato americano, no el japonés).

Originalmente iba a tener dos capítulos abarcando esas dos semanas, pero en algún punto lo olvidé y hasta ahora me di cuenta de ello. Justo por esta razón quizás no han notado que Sasuke y Sakura deberían llevar prácticamente tres meses de estar saliendo (ustedes entienden el punto).

Este capítulo está algo curioso, creo que no quedó tan bien redactado como otros, pero ocupaba explicar lo que había pasado con otros personajes en el inter.

Ahora, según mis bocetos no quedan más de seis capítulos (contando el final); pero si la historia recibe suficiente apoyo durante estas semanas podría agregar hasta dos finales alternativos de más o menos el doble de longitud de los capítulos usuales. Pero esto dependerá de ustedes, mis lectores.

En fin, disculpen la tardanza y gracias a quienes hayan leído la nota tan larga.

 **Los reviews son gratis, mis queridos shinobis.**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, besos!**_


	17. Capitulo 17

.

.

.

Sakura siente las manos de Sasuke recorrer su cuerpo en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Siente sus uñas encajándose en su piel y sus dientes sobre su cuello.

Su piel contra la suya, sus labios chocando con la mordaza de por medio.

Siente a Sasuke dentro suyo, rasgando su cuerpo y su alma.

Lo siente llegar al clímax como un animal, y ella simplemente llora.

-Oh, preciosa… Te amo tanto, tanto…

 _¿Te amo?_

.

.

.

Tsunade llega a su cuarto de hotel con la cabeza dándole vueltas y el estomago doliéndole.

La idea de Sakura siendo violada y golpeada por un psicópata ronda su mente sin parar mientras la imagen de Ino Yamanaka cubierta de heridas en su rostro salta una y otra vez a su presente.

Tsunade llama a la policía una y otra vez.

Le dicen que no pueden ponerse a buscarla hasta que cumpla 48 horas de desaparición, ella les dice que ya las lleva. Ellos no le creen y le dicen que, si sigue sin encontrarla, marque de nuevo en dos días.

Con gusto activaran la alarma tras ese periodo de espera.

Tsunade les cuelga con furia y pide una botella de vino a su habitación.

Tsunade, _por primera vez_ en años y con alcohol en la sangre, reza porque su nieta no sufra.

.

.

.

Sasuke realiza el último corte en la pierna de Sakura con _cierta_ delicadeza artística.

Es casi como si pintara un lienzo, un toque aquí y allá con su fiel navaja de bolsillo.

 _Quizás_ (solo _quizás_ ), lo peor del caso es que no corta en zonas visibles, no lastima la cara de Sakura ni sus manos, ni siquiera su espalda.

Le corta la parte baja del vientre, sobre los huesos de las caderas, en el interior de los muslos.

Corta de forma tan precisa que uno creería que lleva haciéndolo toda la vida.

Sakura lleva rato sintiendo sus heridas sangrar, pero incapaz de moverse.

O bueno, no incapaz, más bien… Cansada.

 _Resignada._

Sasuke guarda su navaja de bolsillo y saca su celular, Sakura cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras oye el flash de la cámara una y otra y otra vez.

Es en momentos así que su desnudez la golpea con fuerza, cuando recuerda el semen escurriendo por sus piernas frías y la sangre goteando en las sabanas de la cama.

Pero Sakura no llora.

De pronto siente que ya no puede llorar.

.

.

.

Naruto traga la comida del hospital de mala gana, tratando de masticarla lo menos posible para no sentir su sabor.

(No que realmente funcione).

Jiraiya (su abuelo, se repite mentalmente) lo mira fijamente con dureza, una que Naruto no recuerda haber visto desde que era un niño de doce años peleando en las calles por la noche.

Naruto sabe que está en problemas, pero no del tipo que suele preocuparle.

-Tus amigos dicen que Sakura ha desaparecido.

Eso no es algo que Naruto no haya inferido, pero asiente ante la noticia a la vez que da un trago a su vaso de agua.

-La policía confiscó tu teléfono celular.

-Yo no tengo nada que ocultar.

Jiraiya suspira.

-No, pero tal vez tu amiga sí.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Su abuelo entrecierra los ojos.

-La policía cree que se ha fugado con Sasuke Uchiha. Y…

\- ¿Y…?

-Hace tres días, Itachi Uchiha fue encontrado muerto.

Naruto aprieta los puños.

-Murió por una sobredosis de heroína.

-Sakura no tiene nada que ver con ese negocio.

Jiraiya le poner una mano sobre el hombro a su nieto.

-Por tu bien, y el de tu amiga, espero que así sea.

(Naruto no lo dice, pero tiene la sensación que lo que sea que esté pasando es mucho peor de lo que la policía cree).

.

.

.

Sasuke mete a Sakura a la bañera con cierta dificultad.

La coloca sobre el mármol frio y abre el agua caliente, mirando la cara pálida de la pelirrosa.

Los labios hinchados y sangrantes, la piel llena de cortes aun sangrantes, las muñecas y tobillos con moretones.

Sasuke comienza a lavar el cabello de la pelirosa con lentitud mientras piensa en todo lo que tiene que hacer y el tiempo que tiene para ello.

Itachi yace muerto en alguna morgue de la ciudad y es cuestión de tiempo para que descubran a quien le proveía la droga.

Lo cual, de una forma u otra, terminara con Sasuke siendo perseguido por la policía. El Uchiha tiene que irse de la ciudad tan pronto como pueda.

Sasuke observa los ojos vacíos de Sakura.

Y quizás, antes de irse, decidirá que hacer con Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Tuve un drama con este capítulo, ya que cuando lo terminé mi computadora murió.

Actualmente estoy en proceso de comprar una laptop nueva, pero dudo poder hacerlo hasta dentro de unos cuatro meses, por lo que lamento informar que este proceso se va a poner un poco lento.

 **Los reviews son gratis, mis queridos shinobis.**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, besos!**_


	18. Capitulo 18

.

.

.

Sakura abre los ojos y descubre que está en un auto.

Amordazada.

Atada de manos y pies.

Su desnudez cubierta por una camisa demasiado grande para ella, tela gruesa y sin aroma que raspa su piel.

Su piel… Su piel cubierta de vendas y víctima de un ardor que le recuerda al desinfectante barato de la escuela.

Sakura parpadea antes de darse cuenta que es de noche, no entra luz por la ventana frente a ella y no puede vislumbrar el seguro de la puerta.

El cuerpo le duele, sus ojos se sienten hinchados, su boca sabe a sangre.

Alguien carraspea adelante.

(Sakura se da cuenta que el auto se mueve, lento, pero sin pausa, una línea recta suave y silenciosa).

La voz de Sasuke Uchiha resuena en el auto.

\- ¿Estás despierta, princesa?

.

.

.

Tsunade toca la puerta de la casa con histeria (no la casa de su nieta, por supuesto).

Dos, tres veces.

Un Jiraiya canoso y con ojeras abre la puerta. La mira con curiosidad, un poco sorprendido, un poco decepcionado.

Tsunade aprieta los puños, las lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos y su sangre hirviendo.

-Mi nieta lleva 24 horas desaparecida.

El peliblanco suspira.

-Lo sé, Tsuna.

La rubia se pone a llorar.

Y entonces, del fondo de la habitación, lejos de la puerta donde Tsunade se aferra a la compasión de Jiraiya, aparece Naruto.

-Creo que sé quien tiene a Sakura.

.

.

.

Ino y Sai están tomando un café en una cafetería cerca de casa de la Yamanaka, la madre de ella ordena en la barra mientras ellos resuelven un crucigrama con el que Ino se ha quedado atascada desde su estadía en el hospital.

Su tobillo derecho ha sanado, las heridas de su cara ahora son cicatrices que comienzan a oscurecer su blanquecina piel.

Su pierna y brazo izquierdo siguen inmóviles, cubiertos por grueso yeso blanco que impide ver las horribles cortadas de las cirugías. Ino está sentada en una silla de ruedas, apoyando su codo derecho en la mesa mientras Sai trata de resolver las columnas faltantes del crucigrama.

-No tengo idea, Ino.

Sai arroja el periódico sobre la mesa con cansancio.

-Oh, Sai… Vamos.

El pelinegro niega con la cabeza.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Anda, Saiiiiii…

La madre de Ino regresa con tres malteadas pequeñas y las reparte en silencio. Nerviosa. Cansada.

-¿Han sabido algo de tu amiga, Ino?

La rubia aprieta un popote entre sus dientes.

-Nada.

-Oh, es una pena.

(Sí. Lo es).

Sai revisa de reojo su celular, entonces se encuentra con un mensaje recién enviado por Naruto.

"La abuela de Sakura es la ex esposa de mi abuelo".

¿Qué tantas posibilidades había de eso?

Pero…

Pero Naruto les había contado (antes de conocer a Sakura, cuando eran ellos dos y Sasuke, cuando no estaba tan jodido todo el asunto entre ellos) que su abuelo nunca se había vuelto a casar, que su padre (Minato, un policía muerto en su deber) había crecido sin una madre…

Eso volvía a Sakura prima de Naruto.

Muy, muy probablemente, era eso.

¿Por qué más Naruto le informaría de dicha coincidencia?

Lo que significa… Que Sakura Haruno, es tanto el amor platónico de su amigo rubio como pariente sanguíneo.

De pronto, Sai siente náuseas.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaciona el auto en una orilla de la carretera y suspira.

Sakura sigue acostada (amarrada) en el asiento trasero, su cuerpo diminuto temblando de frío (y de miedo).

La policía, sorprendentemente, no los está persiguiendo ni buscando ni nada similar. Itachi Uchiha (su _hermano_ , se corrige mentalmente el pelinegro) yace en una morgue. Muerto y sin capacidad alguna de hablar sobre sus negocios (o los de Sasuke, en todo caso).

El Uchiha suspira de nuevo, pensando que hacer.

-No quiero matarte, Sakura. – susurra.

Si la pelirrosa lo escucha, no hace nada al respecto.

Pero bueno, Sakura ya no hace nada respecto a nada.

Sasuke se quita el cinturón y voltea ligeramente, puede ver a Sakura mirar al vacío y sus labios entreabiertos, como si quisiera decir algo.

La mente de Sasuke se ilumina y _sonríe_.

-Creo que ya sé a donde vamos a ir, princesa.

Sasuke se coloca el cinturón de nuevo antes de regresar el auto a la carretera con el destino fijo en su mente.

.

.

.

Naruto mira a Tsunade con una mezcla de curiosidad, odio y preocupación.

La mujer le da un profundo trago a la taza de té que le ha servido Jiraiya antes de regresarle la mirada al chico Uzumaki.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, ¿eh? – pregunta la mujer con una voz quebrada y llena de furia.

Naruto asiente y le tiende su celular (el cual la policía ha regresado intacto, asegurando que un par de fotografías y amenazas por mensaje no pueden probar nada de lo que el rubio acusa al Uchiha, pero que a la vez desligan a Naruto de cualquier asunto ilícito que ocurre en su escuela).

Tsunade ve las capturas de pantalla una por una. Leyendo todo de arriba abajo, el ceño fruncido y los labios en una mueca de asco.

-Entonces Karin… Se suicidó, ¿no es así?

Naruto asiente con dificultad y se obliga a sacar las palabras de su garganta.

-Puso una denuncia de violación contra Sasuke… Obviamente no procedió… La encontraron colgada en su habitación a los tres días.

Tsunade se muerde el labio y Naruto _entiende_.

Solo puede rezar que Sakura los espere un poco más.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno, la cuarentena ha traído actualización, ¿eh? Con suerte el fanfic estará completo antes de que acabe el mes, pero la verdad con tanto encierro me es aun más difícil concentrarme para escribir.

Quizás recuerden que en capitulo 16 mencioné que la historia tendría 22 capítulos según mis bocetos, lo cual se mantiene. Pero si llega apoyo durante los últimos capítulos estoy dispuesta a subir finales alternativos. Todo queda en manos de ustedes.

 **Los reviews son gratis, mis queridos shinobis.**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, besos!**_


	19. Capitulo 19

.

.

.

Naruto habla dormido. Jiraiya sabe desde hace años.

Por lo regular, el rubio simplemente ríe y dice cosas como _"ramen"_ o _"bonita"_ , perdido en sueños dedicados a su estómago o bien a sus hormonas adolescentes. De vez en cuando, murmura _"mamá"_ , con los ojos fuertemente cerrados (en esas ocasiones, a Jiraiya le dan ganas de llorar).

Hoy, específicamente, el Uzumaki llama a Sakura entre sueños.

Según Ino Yamanaka, Sakura había desaparecido un jueves en la tarde-noche, ya que los compañeros del salón habían confirmado verla en el examen. Tsunade había llegado a la casa de la pelirrosa el viernes en plena tarde, donde solo encontró ausencia. Después, en la noche, mientras Naruto y su abuelo hablaban en el hospital, ella llamaba a la policía.

El sábado en la noche, la rubia se había presentado en la casa Uzumaki a pedir ayuda al único hombre que le quedaba. A su ex esposo. Al que había abandonado junto con su hijo.

Ahora es domingo en la mañana, Jiraiya mira a Naruto, quien yace dormido en el sillón y llama a su _prima_ en susurros. El mayor suspira y le da un trago a su taza de café, esperando a que Tsunade despierte por su cuenta (la han dejado dormir en el cuarto del rubio, Naruto apelando a que su juventud puede compensar una noche en el sofá) para ver qué hacer.

Hace un año, Sasuke y Naruto _eran_ mejores amigos.

Jiraiya recuerda a Sasuke, su sonrisa burlona y sus ojos indiferentes. Siempre ha sentido que ese chico era un maldito, pero ahora lo están comprobando. Es una pena que Sakura tenga que estar en medio de todo el asunto. Algo que va más allá de su propia familia disfuncional y una escuela corrupta.

Jiraiya suspira y Tsunade entra en la habitación.

.

.

.

Sakura abre los ojos y lo primero que descubre es que puede oír el mar.

(A Sakura _nunca_ le ha gustado el mar, o la playa. Le da _náuseas_ ).

Se encuentra en una sala de colores cálidos, el Sol entra por una pequeña ventana cercana a una puerta cuyo seguro se puede ver desde lejos. La brisa huele a sal y el clima es increíblemente húmedo, frío y caliente a la vez. Sakura inhala y es cuando siente sus labios libres, sin mordaza.

(Sus manos y pies, por otro lado… Siguen atados. Su cuerpo recostado sobre un sofá que se siente tan suave en comparación al suelo de la bañera que insiste en meterse en su mente).

Pero le _aterra_ la idea de gritar.

Sasuke aparece frente a ella casi como un fantasma, emergiendo de un pasillo angosto que probamente lleva a la cocina, o debería, ya que el Uchiha trae consigo una bandeja.

-Buenos días, princesa.

Sakura se pregunta si ha pasado tanto tiempo como ella cree, o si simplemente ha perdido la noción del tiempo. De cualquier forma, Sasuke se arrodilla ante ella con bandeja en mano. Un desayuno completo se muestra frente a Sakura.

Dos panes tostados con mantequilla, una taza llena de sandía y piña, un vaso de leche y otro de agua. Ah, y un vaso de plástico diminuto con una pastilla dentro.

-No es muy correcto ignorar un saludo S – A – K – U – R – A…

La pelirrosa carraspea, su garganta arde y su mente grita.

-Buenos días, Sasuke. – su voz a penas un susurro.

El pelinegro asiente antes de tomar uno de los panes y tendérselo a Sakura cerca de sus labios. Esperando a que ella muerda.

La Haruno nunca se ha sentido tan humillada.

.

.

.

Naruto insiste en que la única forma de saber si Sasuke se ha llevado a Sakura fuera de la ciudad, es entrando a su casa. Así que Jiraiya se descubre a sí mismo forzando la cerradura de una casa que, calcula, vale tres veces lo que la suya.

El chico llamado Sai observa atento mientras Naruto y Tsunade platican alejados de la puerta entre susurros.

Jiraiya no logra escucharlos, por lo que no sabe si hablan de Sakura, de Karin, del accidente de Ino, del hecho de que están invadiendo propiedad privada o de que Tsunade es abuela de Naruto.

El hombre gruñe. Tsunade es el amor de su vida, pero su historia no es algo de lo que esté orgulloso.

La puerta cede con un crujido. Abierta.

Los cuatro (porque Ino ha accedido a esperar en su casa ya que su pierna simplemente estorba) entran al edificio. Todo huele a cloro e incienso.

" _El incienso purifica"_ , piensa Jiraiya en sus adentros.

La casa reluce de limpia y carece de muebles. Revisan cuarto por cuarto, pero no hay nada.

Sasuke solo ha dejado libros de escuela y ropa suya. No hay dinero ni tarjetas ni papeles ni nada de nada.

El Uchiha no está. Se ha llevado a Sakura a una segunda locación.

Y todos saben que no hay hada peor que una segunda locación.

Tsunade sale de la casa, un remolino de furia y lágrimas.

.

.

.

Sakura no llora cuando Sasuke la deja en el suelo llena de sangre y semen.

Tampoco cuando la levanta sin cuidado para llevarla a una tina (Dios, las malditas tinas) y enjuagarla rudamente con agua helada.

Sus vendas son cambiadas, le sorprende ligeramente que Sasuke coloque ungüento en ellas, pero una parte de su cabeza susurra que no sería _atractiva_ para los arrebatos sexuales de Sasuke llena de gangrena.

O quizás sí, _quizás_ a Sasuke le excite la idea de follarse su cadáver por toda la casa.

Sasuke, a fin de cuentas, no parece tener un sentido de moral o principios básicos.

El Uchiha le pone una camisa de hombre antes de volver a amarrarla, con un poco de mucha fuerza. Raspando sus muñecas rojizas. Le da un beso casi inocente en los labios antes de desaparecer por el pasillo de nuevo.

Pero Sakura no llora.

Simplemente _observa_.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

La verdad yo esperaba poder llegar al capitulo 20 antes de que empezara Abril, pero el encierro me ha afectado mucho más de lo que creí que haría.

En un review preguntaron _"¿Por qué Sasuke es el malo?"_ ; la respuesta es larga. Esta historia la tuve en mente como original, pero era complicado que personajes tan poco profundos llamaran la atención, entonces decidí que fuese un fanfic, pues me daba la ventaja de no tener que describir demasiado a los personajes y centrarme en la situación (la trama).

Inicialmente iba a usar personajes de Batman, tan geek como eso puedo sonar, pero el resultado de los primeros dos capítulos no me convencía, y no encontraba un ship adecuado a la toxicidad planteada. Entonces decidí usar Naruto.

Originalmente, eran Sakura y Sai, pero el segundo resultaba difícil de trabajar, por lo que lo cambié a Sasuke basándome en su época de emo vengador. En otros capítulos he dado mi postura: **Amo el ship, el fanfic no es mi visión del SasuSaku, es simplemente una trama con ellos como protagonistas.**

Lamento la tardanza en la actualización, pero el encierro y estrés no me dejaban editar el capítulo.

 **Los reviews son gratis, mis queridos shinobis.**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, besos!**_


End file.
